Returning to High School
by Sleeping Lullaby
Summary: "I looked at my hands, loathing the sight of them. How could I have done that?" -Bella goes back to school for the first time since she has been changed. Situates itself 5 years post Breaking Dawn. Written EPOV and BPOV. Rated M for gore and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all! This is my first fanfic ever. The story's about Edward and Bella (of course). Bella decides she wants to go back to High School for the first time after she was changed in Breaking Dawn. I know Newborn strength only lasts a couple of months according to Stephenie Meyer, but self-control's only gained after a few decades so keep that in mind when your read this story. It starts as a very happy and light story, but it won't stay that way. So if you think this is just another lovey-dovey story then think again.. It will take a while to work up to the darker part, but it will happen.**

**A/N: I'm desperately looking for someone who is willing to beta this story.. So if you're interested in doing so then send me a pm or leave a comment. Thanks!**

**As to this chapter: it's the beginning of the first day Bella. It's written BPOV.**

**I'm also planning to write a one shot scene featuring Jacob and Renesmee asking Edward and Bella if they're allowed to go to La Push for a couple of days. So, for everyone who wonders where Jacob and Renesmee are during this story .. They're on a visit in Forks/La Push.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. (I only wish I did ...) They all belong to Stephenie Meyer (God, I love that woman xD)._**

* * *

******Note: I now have a Twitter-account. I will use it to try to keep you guys updated with the developments of the chapters I'm working on.**

******twitter . com/#!/SleepingLullaby **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, you don't have to do this. There's no hurry," Edward said for what seemed like the millionth time since I'd decided to go back to school.

I sighed mentally.

It had only been 5 years since my transformation. Too short to have a perfect self-control. At least for the average newborn vampire. Newborns are known for their impossible strength, but most of all they're feared for their lack of restraint. For they are so engaged with their quest for human blood, so obsessed with their never ending thirst, that there's no reasoning with them. They are dangerous. Because once they snap, they become predators and they'll do everything to drain the blood from their prey … But I had been different. I had proven that statement wrong before. Could I - would I - be able to tame the animal in me when I smelled the delicious scents of all those human teenagers today ? Or would I go for the kill when I could feel their pulse on my tongue ? Flames arose in my throat as I remembered the mouth-watering scent I picked up the very first time I went hunting with Edward - leaving me thirsty. I swallowed audibly - forcing back the venom that filled my mouth. I quickly tore my thoughts away from that memory._ I could handle this._ Instead I concentrated on giving Edward a reply.

"Edward, will you stop worrying about this, please? You're driving me insane," I said softly.

He looked at me intently, not paying any attention to the road as usual.

"I'm sorry, love. It wasn't my intent to drive you insane. Not now at least." He smiled my beloved crooked smile. "I'm not worrying, though. I know you can handle this. You've got an abnormal amount of self-control for someone of your age. I only want to be sure you really want to go through with this. It's just …" he paused, choosing the right words. "It's just that I don't want you to be unhappy," he continued slowly, pronouncing every word with great care. His eyes stood apologetically. He raised his hand to my face and stroked my cheek tenderly.

I knew what he meant. It wasn't that he was worrying about me losing control. Not at all. He trusted me. Even when Carlisle suggested to wait another year Edward told him he was absolutely sure I was able to contain myself. He had more faith in me than I had in myself. Perhaps more than I deserved. He was only afraid of what would happen to me when I unintentionally hurt a person. Because it was just so easy to hurt a human. They were so fragile. It would only take one bad move to shatter all their bones, one unintended touch, to kill them. And, if I somehow did hurt someone, I would be disgusted with myself. There was no doubt about that. The fear that the mythical creature inside me would take control of me was always present. Edward knew this. He knew I was scared as well as he knew that I would be miserable if I wasn't able to rein the monster in._ He didn't want me to be unhappy. _The words rang in my mind. Oh, Edward! How I loved him! Ever so caring. Ever so perfect. Every day my love for him grew. He was my heart. He was everything. I looked into his bright golden eyes, feeling a deep desire awaking in my body. Where his hand touched my cheek, my skin was burning. I turned my head slightly so I could kiss his hand.

"I know," I breathed against his skin.

He smiled at me lovingly and in one fast move he lowered his head to brush his lips against my forehead.

"I don't understand why it is so important to you, though," he said as he pulled in on the empty parking lot - we were extremely early. I rolled my eyes. Of course he didn't understand. He didn't know what it was like to constantly feel like the weakest link. He had no idea what it felt like when you're entire family was watching your every move. Though they didn't say it aloud, I knew everyone was always concerned about me, about how I was doing. I didn't have to be a mind reader for that. It was easy to see when they were silently talking to Edward about me, asking him questions about how I was getting used to my new life. I could almost feel their thoughts as they opened their mind for him. And I hated it. I still didn't like to be the centre of attention and I hated the way they looked at me, as if they expected me to snap at any moment. Edward always tried to answer them without letting me notice it. Perhaps he would have succeeded with that plan when I was still human, but now I was vampire, he had no hope of keeping me in the dark. The slightest nod, the littlest twitching of his mouth, the fastest movement of his long powerful fingers, I saw them all. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was always watching him as well. But that was beside the point. How did I tell this to Edward ? I knew they were only worried about me and that they had every reason to feel that way. After all, it had only been 5 years.

"I don't like … feeling … weak," I stumbled - biting my lip.

He rolled his eyes and turned to face me. "Bella, how could you possibly think of yourself as weak ? How could you possibly believe _anyone_ thinks you're weak? I think you've already proven that you outshine us all when it comes to self control during those dreadful first years."

"Still, everyone keeps acting like I'm a freak!" I said irritated, throwing my hands up in the air.

"No one's acting like you're a freak, Bella. They're just worried about you. That's all." He placed his hand back on my cheek, making my annoyance instantly disappear. "You cannot blame them for loving you," he said softly - his golden eyes warm.

I inhaled the sweet scent that came from his skin - letting it calm me.

"I don't. I'm not blaming them. It's just that …" I paused looking at his perfect features, looking in those beautiful eyes, watching this dearly beloved creature. I didn't exactly know how to continue. I frowned. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. Tenderly he caressed my face with his fingertips.

"Yes?" His voice invited me to go on.

I sighed. "Edward, you don't know what it's like to be the weakest link."

He stared at me oddly and then something flickered through his eyes. Before I knew it he was doubled up with laughter. I just sat there, eying him shocked. I repeated my words in my head, but I didn't hear anything that could have caused this roar of laughter. After a while he started to try to steady his breath. He looked at me through his long black lashes, still smiling a wide smile and snickering every so often. I raised one eyebrow and snorted. Only making him laugh even harder with my facial expression. I started to lose my temper and was getting pretty angry. How could he think this was funny ? I felt adrenaline running through my veins. My thoughts clouded as flames of anger licked my mind.

"Edward, this isn't funny," I fumed, my hands clamped into tight fists.

He stiffed and stopped at once, examining my face to see whether or not I was about to snap. As I realised what he was doing I immediately got my emotions back into place. I dropped my eyes, ashamed that I had been so close to snapping when I had just argued with Edward that I didn't want everyone to look at me as if I indeed was an extraordinarily bloodthirsty vampire who needed constant checking. This didn't particularly help my cause. We were silent for a long time. The only sounds were coming from the now arriving students. I could hear their mumblings effortlessly as they passed our Volvo, chatting about irrelevant things. I didn't lift my eyes from my lap, but I could feel his stare upon me.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered in a sad voice.

"What are you sorry for? It is me who should be apologizing …" I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to be so abrupt."

He cupped my face with his soft hands. "Bella, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at what you said. It was just so unexpected. So ridiculous. As if I was able to contain myself right after I was changed. No. I was … I was _wild_. God, if you could only see how I used to be when _I_ was a newborn … I doubt you would still love me."

Edward weak? Edward _out of control_? That didn't sound possible to me. He smiled a little at my astonishment.

"You give too much credit love. I was terrible … Carlisle had a very hard time keeping me under control as dealing with the strength and temper of a newborn was as new to him as it was to me. It's not exactly a part of my life which I'm proud of. But it was there. And you, Bella..." he paused, his burning eyes locking with mine. "You, my love. You are so much better than me, than how I was and even better than I am now and ever will be."

I couldn't find words to react. This wasn't making any sense. I simply couldn't imagine Edward without his self control. I tried, though. I tried to picture him with blood red eyes and an animal like gaze. Wild and untamed ... I came up empty.

"You truly have no idea of how I was, do you? Perhaps, it's for the best." He smiled crookedly.

I smiled in return. His thumbs were caressing my cheeks which made me feel wonderful. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. When my body started aching for his I sighed and opened my eyes again. Only to be surprised to find his face separated from mine by mere inches. His eyes were closed, his nose almost touching mine and a content smile was playing on his lips. Suddenly the urge to touch him became overwhelming. Even after 5 years the thought of ever getting enough of him was non-existing. Without giving the permission to move, my hand placed itself on his mouth and started to trace his lips. He opened his eyes slowly - smouldering with lust and desire - and kissed my fingertips. Even this little touch sent shivers through my entire body and it made me want to feel his lips pressed against every part of my skin. I lifted my hand from his mouth and braided my fingers into his hair - never leaving his eyes. Suddenly it was very silent. No more noise of chatting students, just the sound of our deep breathing. Slowly, our heads started to move closer until our lips were on each other.

From the second they met, my thoughts disappeared. I could no longer remember what we had been talking about. I couldn't even remember where and who I was. The only thing that was certain, was that I was here with Edward. His hands had left my face. One of them grasped my hair - locking our mouths to each other - as the other travelled down my back - making me melt into his shape. Once again I was grateful that I didn't need oxygen, for I never wanted this to end. Edward leaned back into his seat, pulling me with him. I awkwardly climbed over the gear-control - afraid to hurt it - and climbed onto his lap. I putted one leg to each side of him and deepened the kiss. He growled and grabbed my waist. Parts of our earlier conversation started to flicker through my mind and it occurred to me that the only moments Edward was wild were moments like now, when he was with me like this. That knowledge made me feel strangely proud. I beamed at the idea of him not being able to resist me, of him being affected by my very presence, as I knew he was. I loved that I wasn't the only one.

I started to regret that I hadn't just listened to Carlisle and stayed home so Edward and I would never have had to leave the bedroom. I was wondering if we could leave the parking lot again, unnoticed when I felt something vibrating against my leg. But I didn't give it much attention as I felt how Edward's soft hands had disappeared under my shirt and were now tracing patterns on the bare skin of my back. Second after second more of my control faded. I knew I was losing myself. Getting lost in him. It was only a matter of time before I would really attack him. Though I was pressed so close to his body that a human would have been crushed were she to be in my place, it wasn't close enough for me. I wanted to be one with him. To breath by his breath, to think his thoughts, to speak his voice. We were still too far away from each other. It was then that the trilling started again, only this time it was accompanied by an annoying buzzing sound. Edward shifted slightly beneath me. _No !_ My thoughts were screaming. _Please, don't stop … At least, not yet._ This was the perfect antidote against all of my worries and it just felt so _right._ I didn't want it to end. I wanted our embrace to last for eternity, but then again eternity seemed to be too short. I opened my eyes a little and I was just in time to see him pull a little flash of silver out off his pocket - the source of the noise and vibrating. I immediately recognised it as his cell phone.

"Bella," he mumbled inaudibly against my lips. I growled loudly, but left his lips. Only to assault his neck. I heard him trying to catch his breath before he answered the call.

"What?" he hissed frustrated.

"You don't have to get angry with me, Edward. I just wanted to warn you that if you two are going to go on with what you're doing, you'll never make it to school," Alice's voice chimed.

I was kissing the corner of his mouth when a defiant smile appeared on his lips. "So we miss a day," he said as his eyes locked with mine.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be bothering you if that were the only problem … But, Edward, you're never going to get home unnoticed. Everyone has already seen the two of you sitting in your car. Don't you agree that it's a little early for the rumours to start already?"

I was kissing his neck sluggishly, working my way towards the hollow under his ear. Edward was fighting to suppress a moan, but I could feel the trembling in his throat.

"Edward?" Alice sounded a little worried.

He had to take a deep breath a couple of times before he was able to speak. "Alice, I find it rather difficult to think clearly. I'm pretty occupied at the moment." I couldn't help but smile against his skin.

There was a little pause on the other side of the line. "I see." I had no idea whether she was figuratively speaking or literally and I didn't want to think about it too much. Instead I licked his earlobe. This time he wasn't able to suppress a low moan. The sound sent shivers through my spine.

"Edward, stop that thought! No, you don't have time! School starts in 5 minutes and we…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Edward had snapped his cell shut. He threw the phone in the empty seat next to him and placed his hand on my back again. A seductive growl built in his chest as he caught my lips with his again. We kissed each other ruthlessly.

A little while later, Edward pulled back slowly. He took his hands from my waist and put them on either side of my face, pushing me away. I didn't like that at all. I feverishly tried to reach for his lips, but he was too strong. I stuck out my tongue and ran it quickly over his lips before he pulled even farther away. A huge smile lit up his face. He knew well enough how much my body craved for his.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry but I need to know. Do you want to go to school or do you want to take this home?"

I was fighting to clear my mind. But it was hard to focus while every fibre of my being was yelling to go home. I decided it was impossible to think when I was still this close to him. So I took his hands off my face and leaned away from him. I thought about it. Going to school versus spending the day alone with Edward. It was a lost cause, a fight I could never win. I was about to tell him to turn the car and head home when I suddenly saw my daughter's face before my eyes. Renesmee. The picture of her helped me to think clearly and, somehow, I managed to remember how important it was to me to show everyone that they didn't have to worry. This was something I simply had to do. I took a deep breath in attempt to tame the raging desire in me and pressed my eyes shut, extinguishing the flames. Edward must have noticed what I was trying to do. For he said: "School it is then." He smiled, but I could see a little flash of disappointment in his eyes which made me laugh.

"School it is," I repeated as he pulled me close in a hug, tucking my head under his chin. We sat together in silence. As often, we didn't need to speak. This was just one of those peaceful moments when words were unnecessary.

"I think it's time for us to go," he whispered after a while. I nodded and moved from his lap to the empty seat next to him. I took a deep breath to calm myself and opened the door.

It was then that the delicious scents crushed me. I shrank back against the car door as my throat started to burn furiously. Edward was at my side in an instant - ignoring the fact that he should walk at human speed.

"Bella, are you OK?" his voice sounded concerned.

I nodded, not able to talk right away - I was too overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, love ... I know it hurts," he said - the pain evident in his voice. Pain for my pain. He placed his hand on my throat -trying to sooth the flames.

"It's fine, Edward. I just didn't expect it to be so fierce." I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. He squeezed my hand.

"It's still not too late to go back …" he suggested with a seductive smile.

I looked towards the school building and sighed. "Yes, it is."

He took my face in his hands. "Bella, you're going to do fine."

"That's the plan."

"I know you will." In his eyes I could read his certainty of his words.

I threw my arms around him and laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent as it once again helped me to calm down. "I love you," I whispered.

He hugged me closely and I felt his lips touch my hair. "I love you too. More than anything."

I would have been happy to stand there forever. Never leaving his arms. Never leaving his touch. Never leaving him. This was the place where I was truly happy. Whenever I touched him I felt home. I felt save. I was almost swimming in his scent. It was everywhere around me. Almost overpowering the human ones.

"I'm glad you two have decided to join us," Rosalie's ironic voice came out of nowhere. "Now we _finally_ can get this over with and collect our school schedules."

She, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were walking towards us. Edward let go off me, but took my hand in his.

Alice ran to my side. "Oh, Bella! We're going to have the first hour together. Which is great, because I just had this vision of this dress which I think … No … Which I know will be stunning on you. So we can pick a date to go shopping and …" Alice kept rattling as we headed to the school office but I soon tuned her out. No matter how much I loved her, sometimes she was just a bit too much.

I couldn't exactly remember my first day in Forks High School. It was all very clouded as most of my human memories were, but somehow this all felt like a déjà vu. This walking to the school office and all those new faces staring at me - wondering who I was. And yet again, it wasn't the same at all as I hadn't been holding hands with the most wonderful person in this world back then and as my world now finally made sense to me. Everything was right. Everything was how it was supposed to be. I had found my place. Here beside Edward and with my family. A huge grin lit up my face and Edward squeezed my hand, sharing my happiness. I smiled up at him, locking my eyes with his.

Yes, everything was alright.

* * *

**What did you think ? I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be written EPOV.**

**Please, Please, Please review ! It takes so little time to leave one !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, so first of all I would like to say I'm sorry for having made you wait so long. But I was really buisy with my studies. So as for this chapter: It's written EPOV and it's the long anticipated Chapter 2 xD. There isn't much action in this one but you know there will be plenty of time for that later ^^ It's a sort of transient chapter..  
I've another anouncement to make: I'm putting one more chapter between this one and Chapter 3 and I'm hoping it won't take much time given I have prety much planned it all out in my head ... **

**A/N: I'm desperately looking for someone who is willing to beta this story.. So if you're interested in doing so then send me a pm or leave a comment. Thanks!**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everthing belongs to Stephenie Meyer (And we all love her)_**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Who are _they _?_

_O My God … They're so handsome! Please, please, let them be in one of my classes!_

_Robert Pattinson … No. Zac Efron … or Chad Michael Murray … And that blond girl ? Hayden Panettiere, Ashley Tisdale … Marilyn Monroe ? No, that's not her, but I swear to God I've seen their picture on the cover of one or other celebrity magazine …_

_Great. Today has to be the day that I have a bad hair day._

_Fuck! Check the Brunette! _

I stiffened.

_She's fucking hot. Look at those legs. Look at that face, that_ body..._ Hmm, I wonder what she's like. We all know brunettes like to do it 'funky'. I'm sure she's a wild one..._

A low growl was building in my chest as the boy started to mentally undress my wife. _Dream on, you sick, over-hormonal perv. _Unconsciously I pulled Bella closer to my side as we headed towards the office. She looked at me knowingly, a little smile playing on her soft lips.

The Bristol Bay High School in Naknek, Alaska counted exactly 334 students, but it seemed that all their thoughts were directed towards us today. Pictures of my family and myself were racing through their minds combined with feelings of curiosity, anticipation and even lust. For a moment I had pity on Jasper. Without a doubt he must be suffering with this mix of feelings coming from hundreds of people at the same time. I shot a concerned look at my empathic brother. He was walking close behind my Bella, his face blank and his thoughts concentrated on her. At first I didn't understand why, but once I saw the expression on her face it all made sense.

Bella was absolutely blissful. Though 'blissful' wasn't the right word at all to describe the glowing happiness that she radiated- it simply didn't cover it. Her feelings were so strong that they overpowered - dispelled - all other emotions around her. I felt a warm sensation running through my body, embracing my silent heart and lifting the corners of my mound into a large grin. Nothing in this world could make me as exultant as the knowledge she was happy. I loved her so much, this beautiful angel who had bewitched me, body and soul. I wanted to grab her in my arms and never let go off her again. I brushed my lips tenderly against the top of her head as we walked through the door of the school building. I heard Jasper sigh in relief when the door closed behind us.

His thoughts were a mess. The overdose of emotional information was nearly killing him. It clouded his mind. It was as if there was a thick, heavy mist circling in his head, blurring all his other senses and it was driving him insane. His eyes were unfocused. Whatever he was seeing, it wasn't something that was in this room. His thoughts weren't much better.

_God … I'm dizzy ... Even though I can't be._

Alice saw his distress and immediately went to his side, putting a comforting hand on his cheek. His eyes moved to hers and a small smile came to his lips.

"Poor Jasper." Bella said under her breath, so low that only I could hear.

"I know, but he'll be fine." I whispered back and I pulled her form against mine. It was amazing how she so perfectly fit me. It was as if my arms were shaped to hold her. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling the exquisite scent that came from her skin.

… _Not even able to keep their hands off of each other for 2 seconds …_

I smiled at Rosalie's thoughts. My sister could be so perceptive sometimes.

"How can I help you?" a friendly voice asked.

The six of us turned to look at the middle-aged receptionist. The woman was quite little, only a little taller than Alice. Her dark blond hair was tied together in a ponytail. She was wearing thin glasses which somehow still covered most of her beady eyes, making her look older than she probably was.

_They must be those new students Mr. McAdam told me about. The Collins? Or something like that? Poor kids… changing schools in the middle of the semester… I wonder why they had to… _

"Ow, I suppose you're the newest addition to our school. Welcome to Bristol Bay. I suppose you're the Collins?" she smiled warmly towards us.

I smiled back and let go off Bella. A soft echo of pain went through my chest when I was no longer touching her, causing me to grasp her hand tightly in mine. As I locked our fingers together, she let out a soft sigh - reflecting my own feelings. I went to stand closer to the receptionist - towing Bella beside me.

"Actually, it's the _Cullens_. But I guess we do are the newest addition." I replied smiling.

_Oh My … _

Her eyes grew wide in shock as she took in my features for the first time.

_Woaah, and I thought Mr. McAdam was handsome … Well, Hello Mr. Cullen … Hmm, I think that we should take this to my office … Eeew, no! This is wrong! He's like … What? Sixteen, seventeen? Eighteen, perhaps? … Well, if he's eighteen it's not illegal … No, now Charlotte stop that thought right there!_

While she was clearly in conflict with her own mind, trying to clear it, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Humans were so shallow. It only took a couple of nice features to make them forget everything else. It was pathetic. But then again, I had to admit that I too had been captivated by beauty. So where did that leave me? It wasn't hard to remember how I had been mesmerized by Bella's deep brown eyes, how I had been drowned by her scent. How I still was captured by everything she was. In that moment I just had to look at her. Just to make sure that she was really there and that she was truly mine. I felt a warm flood of love run through my entire body when my eyes met hers. She was looking at me with accusation in her golden eyes. As if she thought that I was dazzling the woman on purpose. I raised an eyebrow and she let out a sweet giggle. I smiled at the sound and gently squeezed her hand before turning back to the receptionist who was almost able to speak again.

"Uhm …"

Well, I said _almost._

_Dammit, Charlotte! Pull yourself together!_

She pinched her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Uhm … I'm sorry. I -I … The Cullens, then. Welcome to our school anyways. I guess you need your school schedules?"

"Yes, indeed we do." I answered friendly.

"Well, uhm … They're supposed to be here. Somewhere." She mumbled as she started searching between a pile of loose papers.

_This is taking too long … We're already late for class and if this takes any longer I will have no time at all to warn Bella about our little shop-trip - and we all know how incredibly fond of surprises she is …_

Alice's ironical voice sounded very clear and stood out between the rather incoherent mumblings of the poor woman. I saw how she held on to a certain vision while she walked forward to stand next to me.

"Excuse me, but perhaps you left them in your office." She said pointing at the door behind the receptionist. "You know, it happens to me all the time too." Alice went on. "I print some papers and forget I've left them with my computer. Perhaps you should check there."

_And safe us from wasting any more time. _

She finished in her head.

Though she'd only made the suggestion I could exactly see in her mind were the woman would find the papers.

"Ow, yes! That's right!" Charlotte turned around and headed to the door. Bella laughed.

"Very subtle, Alice." She whispered, much too low for the human to hear.

Alice looked at Bella and words were running form her lips.

"Do you want to stay here waiting or not?" She paused for little more than a hundredth of a second before rattling on - allowing Bella no time to answer or to even think of answering. "I didn't think so. So excuse me if being subtle isn't one of my many talents."

"Being patient clearly isn't one as well." Emmett muttered, causing everyone to laugh. _Ow, how we knew that …_

Alice turned to glare at him and he smirked.

"Just keeping it real, sis." he laughed, muddling her hair.

A large grin broke free on her face and Jasper was across the room and by her side in an instant, pulling her in his embrace and drinking in her happiness. It had always intrigued me how he was able to detect her emotions out of all the others and how her feelings seemed to calm him almost instantly. Even though, I understood him much better now than I used to.

We all stood together in the middle of the room, laughing - like a family - when we heard the soft sound of sheets of paper floating to the ground.

_Good Lord … They're just like an old painting … Total perfection …_

When we turned towards the woman we caught her staring at us, her mouth slightly hanging open and her eyes which were enlarged by her glasses, wide open. There was a moment of pure silence before Emmett's thoughts reached me.

_Sorry … Can't … Hold … It … Any … Longer …_

And suddenly he burst out into laughter. Rosalie glared at him and punched his shoulder - quite hard - in attempt to make him stop. But Emmett was too far gone now and he wouldn't be able to stop that easily. One of his hands was placed on his knee and the other grabbed my shoulder as he tried to keep standing.

The woman's face was a bright red by now and she looked at the ground - too ashamed to look us in the eye. The papers were still spread all over the flour and it looked like she had all forgotten about them. So was I as my entire body was shaking by Emmett's roar of laughter. That was until Bella let go of my hand and walked gracefully towards the embarrassed receptionist. She swiftly kneeled down and collected our papers handing them back to the woman with a warm smile.

The woman looked for a second at Bella without doing anything, but then accepted the papers and took a shaky breath.

"Alright, so here are your papers. I hope you'll have a nice day and that you'll grow to like our tiny school. And of course, I hope you'll all feel home very soon."

_Which can't be much of a problem, given the way they look._

Bella came back to stand beside me and intertwined her fingers once again with mine. Rosalie had been able to silence Emmett almost completely with the exception of the snicker that escaped him every time he looked at the woman or whenever the memory of her face popped up in his mind.

Alice tripped to the receptionist and snatched our school schedules out of her hands.

"Thank you." she sang as she left the room. The rest of us followed her example and after one last glance at the woman we all stood outside.

"You really can't just shut up for a second, can you?" Rosalie said while she hit Emmett at the back of his head.

"Nope, shutting up isn't one of _my_ many talents." He answered winding his arms around his mate.

"It wasn't even funny."

"Are you serious? Have you actually seen her face?" Emmett said - threatening to start laughing all over again. "The only person I've ever known who was able to reach that shade of red was Bella." I stared at him, my eyebrows raised. Was he seriously comparing Bella to that receptionist? Automatically a low protective growl made itself audible in my chest.

"Easy, Edward. I meant it as a compliment." He said chuckling at my overprotective response.

An other growl escaped me. I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried to understand it, I couldn't seem to detect the compliment in his comment.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. It seems I'm not able to see the compliment behind the words." I answered. Bella softly squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Emmett." Bella muttered annoyed, yet I could hear that she wasn't really mad.

"You're welcome." He said with a big grin.

"Well, is everyone done talking?" Alice said, looking accusatory at each one of us. "Well, then." She rapidly handed us our school schedules. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I would pass as freshmen and Rosalie and Emmett would pretend to be one year older than us. It was all a very strategic setting. It was all Carlisle's idea to register Jasper as a seventeen-year-old - even though he physically looked much too old to play a teenager of that age. Carlisle thought it would be the safest, because it had been only five years since Bella's change and it might come in handy to have Jasper in the same room if she were to snap. I had told him that was completely unnecessary. I knew Bella. I knew she wouldn't lose control. She was so strong. She always said that out of the two of us I was the one with the most self-control. But she couldn't be more wrong. The way she had been able to tame her thirst right after she'd been changed, was a mystery to me. That's why I had to laugh when she told me I didn't understand what it was like to be the weakest link. She was the one who had no idea what it had been like to live as a newborn with Carlisle as your only companion. Not that I had a problem with Carlisle. No, not at all. He was my father in every possible way. And more than that, he was my friend, my mentor whom I could turn to when I didn't know what to do. It was just so hard to 'grow up' with someone who never screwed things up himself and the way he was able to be around humans without trouble, the way he could be around blood without his primal instincts taking over … It made me jealous and it made me believe that he had no idea what I was going through. His endless patience had been almost unbearable back then. The way he stayed calm every time I almost attacked a human, the way he didn't lose his temper whenever I lost mine and the way he didn't yell back when I yelled at him. The way he didn't defend himself nor fought back, but tried to bring me to senses with words when I had attacked him. He acted as if it was normal for me to do these things, while the reasonable part of me knew it was not. I had never been violent before, nor had I ever had troubles controlling my nature. The feeling of being out of control was agonizing and the feeling afterwards was even more terrible. And the fact that I was under the impression that Carlisle didn't understand, only made everything worse. So it was impossible to express how extremely grateful I was that Bella had skipped that stage all together.

It frustrated me though, that our family doubted her. Not only because I knew there was no reason for their doubt, but because I knew how much it bothered her. Bella had never loved to be the centre of attention and right now all actions and all thoughts of our family were somehow geared towards her. Some of them were filled with compassion and other ones with worry and then there were the thoughts of our dearly beloved Alice which were for the biggest part filled with the same frustration Bella and I felt. Still, sometimes I found a thought in her mind which radiated worry and then she thought of what would happen if her visions were to be wrong. What if there _was_ something she was missing, what if Bella _would_ give in to her nature and she didn't see it coming. For her visions weren't entirely pure, given Renesmee was a part of our lives and that the do … - Jacob practically lived with us.

But I had learned over time not to bet against Alice. I trusted her visions and above all I trusted Bella. So if she said she was able to handle this, I believed her with all my heart.

"It seems I'll have to miss you for the first two hours." Bella whispered panicky while pressing her head against my chest.

"What?" I asked as my arms automatically wound around her.

"The school schedule." She said and she showed me hers. "You're not in one of my classes. At least not in one of my first classes."

I looked at her schedule after which I studied mine. She was right. We weren't in each other's classes which meant I wouldn't see her for two hours. Was that even possible? Since we had been married we hadn't been away from each other for more then two seconds. With the exception of that one time before the Volturi had come when she had gone to Port Angeles to get fake papers for Jacob and Nessie - as she had told me afterwards. After that we had never been separated again. It just hurt too much not to be together given everything we had been through. I recognised the panic in her voice as my own and I planted soft kisses on the top of her head.

"We'll be fine." I whispered with a smile against her hair, trying to comfort her as well as myself. Her arms were holding me tightly and her eyes were closed, breathing softly. My hands were playing with the outer edges of her beautiful hair. We stood there for a moment that was much too short, the others already left in the directions of their classes.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I know you hate this, believe me. But you really need to get going or you will have to deal an entire hour with an ill-tempered Rosalie. She's waiting for you outside your Spanish class and she's becoming rather impatient._

I led out a sigh when I heard Alice's mental voice and allowed myself one last deep breath of Bella's scent before I took my hands behind my back and loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry, love. But we have to go to our classes."

She sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. It hurt me to see her sadness and I could already feel the aching emptiness I would be left with the next couple of hours. It was weird how it could be so impossible to be parted for an amount of time that looked so short. But I knew the time would pass away sluggishly and that it would not be willing to speed up for me. I pressed my lips against hers in kiss that was both passionate and desperate and I mentally cursed the day she had come up with this ridiculous idea of returning back to High School.

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts? Don't hesitate to tell me! Review, review, review. It takes so little time to leave one and it brings me so much happiness =)  
(Next chapter's going to be written BPOV)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Here's chapter 3... I know I said it wouldn't take long for me to update, but as you can see this capter is slightly longer than the previous ones xD For a matter of fact - this one's longer than two of the other chapters together ... There just were a lot of things I wanted to put into this chapter and I couldn't find the right ending ...  
I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, though ... I don't know exactly why but I'm not happy it ... I hope you'll feel differently about that of course :)  
And given this is the last chapter that I wanted to put between the beginning and chapter 4, I can now go further to chapter 5 (which will be my first lemon *WhootWhoot*) and start to write chronologically**

**As for this chapter: It's BPOV and it's a little bit more '_smutty'_ than the previous ones (or chapter 4 for that matter) But I hope you'll all going to like it.**

**A/N: I'm desperately looking for someone who is willing to beta this story.. So if you're interested in doing so then send me a pm or leave a comment. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I promise. The first thing I do when school is over is changing our school schedules." Edward said with a husky voice. His lips only inches away from mine.

"Hmm, funny … I had an entire other idea of pastime." I said with a playful smile as I pulled his lips back against mine.

We had made it to my English class at last, getting inside was the problem.

Edward pulled away from my lips, gasping for the air he didn't need, and looked deeply into my eyes. His' were pitch black, filled with pure desire and I was convinced my eyes mirrored that same smouldering yearning.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Mrs. Cullen?" He tightened his grip around me, pulling me against his chest and brushed his nose lovingly against mine.

"Ooh, well I think you know …" I whispered seductively as I lifted myself on tiptoes, bringing my face almost at the same level of his. His crooked smile appeared on his face and little lights lit up in his dark eyes which made him look more like the seventeen years old boy he really was.

"No, I think I don't." He answered, daring me to tell what we would certainly do once we were free to leave this place.

"Well, then … I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"I can't wait." he muttered as he caught my lips with his again.

His hands were roaming freely over my body, arising flames wherever his skin touched mine. I felt warm. _He_ felt warm. He softly parted my lips and released his breath in my mouth so I could taste him on my tongue. I couldn't help the moan that left me the moment our tongues caressed each other. The taste of him was just as delicious as his scent and it seemed I couldn't get enough of neither of them. My hands were knotted into his bronze hair and I marvelled at the structure of it, soft as silk brushing against my fingertips. His hands travelled under my shirt, grabbing my waist and caressing my stomach with his thumbs. I shivered as the heavenly feeling of arousal spread in my abdomen. And for a moment I thought he meant what he'd said. That he truly couldn't wait and that he would just take me right here and right now. Bluntly enough, I couldn't bring myself to be averse to that. I would be extremely happy to have him succumb right at this moment.

The feelings that were raging through my body were strong and familiar and they were absolutely driving me crazy. They made my legs go limb. It was intriguing that even after all those years, he still effected me the same way he used to.

I couldn't remember much of my former memories. Even though I had desperately been clanging onto every precious memory with Edward in it, I couldn't completely stop them from fading away. Many of them, ones I'd sworn myself to keep, were gone and I only knew they'd ever happened because Edward told me about them. I felt guilty for that. It seemed terribly wrong to forget about the things we shared during my human years. But I couldn't help it - it was something that was beyond my power. Still, the effect his presence had on me - on my body - was unmistakable. My body remembered his. It remembered how he could make me feel and it craved for him. I recognised how the way his chest was pushed up against mine excited me, how I reacted to his scent, how everything inside of me, every fibre, every inch of my being, longed to be closer to him … That was not something I'd forgotten. If anything, it'd become stronger.

My mind was floating and it became hard to form coherent thoughts. The way his lips moved against my lips, the way his smooth tongue danced around with mine … It just felt so exquisite and I realised once again why it had been necessary for him to lower all of his passion and lust. Because a human wouldn't have been able to handle this … this _everything_. Edward noticed I wasn't to steady and hold me closer to his body - if such a thing was possible -, keeping me from collapsing.

It was one of those moments that was too perfect to end. Like when you were having an amazing dream and you just wanted to stay asleep forever, because it was too much of a waste to wake up.

Therefore it was entirely justified for me to growl loudly with frustration when Edward started to slow the kiss down and began to move away.

"No …" I whispered inaudibly into his mouth while I crushed myself with all my strength against his chest.

"Bella …" He murmured - not very convincing given it sounded more like a moan. I took abuse of that by biting softly into his lower lip. He gasped and immediately all attempts of trying to end our passionate embrace were gone. He deepened the kiss and his hands braided through my hair. I smiled by myself, loving the fact that he couldn't resist me any more than I could resist him.

After a while I felt a sudden growl rumble through his chest.

"Bella …" He breathed with a low voice. "Stop …"

"No, not yet … Please?" I knew it was quite unfair to play that card given I knew well enough he couldn't deny me anything when I pleaded with him like that.

"Not fair." He whispered in synchronisation with my thoughts. But instead of pulling away, he surrendered and gave me what I wanted. He pushed me against the wall of the building and wound his arms around my back, protecting me from the harsh bricks - though out off the two of us it was the building that was more likely to getting hurt.

When he broke the kiss it was only to attack my neck. I was gasping for air as his lips were hungrily assaulting the sensitive skin of the hollow under my ear. If my heart had still been beating it would have exploded by now. I wound my leg around his hip and he sighed, his body stiffening, stopping the wonderful things he was doing. He laid his head on my shoulder and I could feel his erratic breathing in the crook of my neck.

"Alice?" I asked.

He nodded and looked up - his eyes, though they were still dark and filled with an unsatisfied craving, were already returning to their normal shade of gold.

"I'm sorry, love. But she said that if I didn't pull it together soon we would end up doing it right here against the school building." He said sadly, nodding towards the building as if to clarify his point.

I lifted my eyebrows, seriously considering to make that vision turn into reality.

He growled.

"God, Bella. Don't. You have no idea how difficult it already is for me to stop. Don't tempt me, please."

I grinned. "Sorry, I was just weighing my options."

He laughed, shaking his head slightly, and softly kissed my forehead. "Silly woman." He breathed into my hair. But I knew if I had told him this was what I wanted to do, he would have given in without hesitating. Luckily, I wasn't unashamed.

"It's just … I'll miss you." I said, looking deeply into his eyes and I meant it. I would miss him terribly. I just couldn't see how I was going to get through two Edward-less hours. It didn't seem like something I would be able to do. After spending almost every second with each other, being parted for an hour already seemed an impossible thing to do.

"Well, I do promise to change our school schedules … So I'll be in every one of your classes. You'll see so much of me you'll get sick of me." He whispered and the smile I so dearly loved embraced his face.

I shook my head fiercely and planted one chaste kiss on his lower lip. "Not possible."

After brushing my lips one more time against his, I started to pull my head further away, but a frown appeared on his face and he stopped me from moving. He stared into my eyes and suddenly it was as if we were the only persons on earth. Everything else disappeared, just like in the car before. Everything but us and the fact that we stood here together. No school, no students, no siblings, no duties, no anything. Just us. Just me and him. Edward and Bella. Husband and wife. _Mates._ His right hand grasped the leg that was still wound around his waist, and started to move upwards to my thigh. Travelling higher and higher. Slowly approaching the place I wanted him most. A violent shudder of arousal shot through my body. He lowered his head and brought it closer towards mine, lifting my face with his free hand. But before our lips even touched Edward sighed again and let his forehead fall against mine. His eyes were closed and the frustration was evident on his face, or maybe it was just that evident to me because it was the same frustration I was feeling.

I sighed as well. "Alice?" I asked again, extremely irritated with my favourite sister.

He nodded. "And Rosalie isn't exactly boosting my ego with the insults she's screaming in my head." He smiled, but it was a sad smile and it killed me.

I laid my hand against his cheek and wished I could make the voices in his head fade away. I felt rage fill my heart, rage for Rosalie. I didn't like the idea of Rosalie insulting him any more than the end of our fierce moment of passion.

"Don't be angry with her." He said as he placed his hand over mine, answering my thoughts without reading my mind. It was intriguing how he had learned to read me and to understand how my mind worked over time, without needing to hear my thoughts. "She just acts the way I used to when Emmett and she were glued to each other, all the time. But, I know - though she doesn't always show that, I agree - she's just as happy for us as the rest of our family is." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "She really loves you, Bella." And I could see how that fact affected him. The knowledge that Rosalie had fully accepted me and even had begun to love me, made his eyes warm when he spoke about her. Jacob was right. Edward couldn't hate someone or something who loved me. That's how he'd never been able to fully loathe Jacob and how he'd started to love Renesmee from the moment he heard her thoughts and felt her love for me. I smiled at that. How was it possible that someone so perfect loved me with such an amount of love? I must have done something very right or very good in a previous life to be rewarded with him.

"And I love you too." He breathed as he let his lips brush against each one of my fingers.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and sighed, thinking that there had to be invented a new word to express the way I felt about him. A simple "I love you" didn't seem quite able to cover the burning heath of feelings I felt for him. So instead, I pressed my lips on his in a swift but passionate kiss.

"I guess I have to go now, huh?" I asked.

"You don't have to anything. But, if you're intending to make it to the end of the day the answer is yes." He planted a soft kiss on my nose and unlocked himself from our embrace, only taking my hands in his. "Yes, it's best for you to leave now."

"Alright." I said and I entwined our fingers, squeezing his gently. We stepped away from the wall of the building and walked a little more into the direction of the door of my first class.

"Bella, love? Can you do something for me?" Edward asked when we stood in front of the door. His face was marked with distress as if he feared I would refuse what he was about to ask.

"Anything." Was my simple answer.

He took my face in his hands, tracing my lips with his thumbs. "Will you please try to keep your mind open for me?"

I mentally groaned.

"I'll try." I promised, my lips brushing against his fingers with each word.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do this for him, not at all. We'd been practicing this a lot and I knew how much he longed to hear my thoughts. But it was still very difficult for me to push the shield away from my mind. It felt unnatural, expelling this protection, and it always feverishly tried to jump back into place. It was a hard fight and it was extremely annoying. I wanted so badly to give Edward whatever he longed for and therefore it was aggravating when I wasn't able to. It somehow just showed again how inexperienced I was as a vampire.

Lately I'd managed to open my mind for Edward more easily and for a larger amount of time, though. But it only stayed away for as long as I was completely focused on keeping it away. From the moment my mind went to other places - as it very often did when I was with Edward, or talked about Edward, or thought about Edward … well you get the point -, it forcefully slipped back and my thoughts were once again a mystery to him.

"Can I ask why, though?"

"You know how much I love to hear your voice." He said with a voice that was impregnated by seduction.

I shook my head in attempt to clear it and tried to ignore the way his voice seemed to sweep through my mind taking with it all my thoughts. I took a shaky breath and raised an eyebrow, silently inviting him to go on, knowing that this wasn't the only reason - Edward wasn't the only one who'd improved his 'reading' skills.

He smiled. "But, I admit that isn't the only reason. I just think it'll be easier for me to be parted from you when I can still hear your thoughts, when I'm able to hear you're safe … It will be like you're close to me, even though you're not." He was smiling, but his voice was buried under a thick cloud of inevitable sorrow.

I leaned into his touch and desperately wanted to make the sadness that filled his voice go away.

"I promise I'll try … But you know how hard it is. I can't promise I'll be able to hold it away for two full hours …"

He shook his head and interrupted me. "I know. I'm not asking you to. I just …" He sighed and looked away from me for a split second with a frown on his perfect face. When he turned back to me to meet my stare, I saw a flash of something flicker through his eyes before he reigned it in - to quick for me to notice what it was. A soft breeze blew a strand of brown hair in my eyes. He quickly took it between his long fingers and put it behind my ear, his eyes burning into mine. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and my eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of his skin on mine - his hand on my body. "Just try. Please." He whispered and his sweet breath washed over me.

I could only nod. I was beyond words by now. My body had taken over all my actions. His scent knocked the breath out of me. The honey-like smell surrounded me as a delicious haze, making my mouth water in a totally different way humans did - in a way only he could. And I knew he'd planned this. He knew I wouldn't be able to think when his scent surrounded me like this. When _he _surrounded me like this. He knew what he did to me. With one breath he'd taken care of my worries. With one touch he'd made me forget all about them. I could no longer think about the fact that we'd be apart. The only thought that rang through my mind was how he made me feel. How I craved for him. How much closer I wanted to be and how nice it was to have him touch me.

The sensation his hand caused on my skin was marvellous. There was no way I could describe how it felt. It was as if the feeling of it went straight through my skin and into my bones. As if a flame burned slowly inside of me and followed the pattern of my bones caressing them as it went alongside them all the way through my body. His warmth spread like a lovely tingling in my core and it softly squeezed my cold heart. I felt like it would suddenly start beating again and it made feel very human.

Feeling human was a strange thing. Maybe that was just because it sounded so weird. Especially to me - having lived among vampires for quite some time when I was still a fragile little human and wishing I was one of them instead of one of my own kind. Actually it was always kind of funny to feel human again after I'd been so stern on ending that. But it was a very calm and warm feeling that filled your body and made every breath just a bit sweeter. I loved it, though. No matter how much happier I was being a vampire, it was nice to feel human again every once in a while. It made me remember a little better how things had been before my life unmistakably changed - for the better.

"You should get inside." Edward said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, and I wanted to growl at him for suggesting that really, really, bad idea. But of course he was right. I would have to go inside eventually and the sooner I did that, the sooner I'd see him again. I sighed but took a step back - away from him. He lowered his head in a swift gesture and brushed his lips lightly against the top of my head. "Try." he pleaded one more time into my hair. Then he turned and went into the direction of his own class.

I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to convince myself it was completely absurd to feel like he wasn't coming back. Still, as a sudden burst of panic consumed me, I automatically wound an arm around my torso, feeling the ache of emptiness softly pulling on my insides.

Even though it had been years since those dreadful months after my eighteenth birthday, it still hurt to see him leave. Every time there was some part of my mind that remembered the impossible pain I'd lived through while he was gone. Well, not exactly _lived through_ for that acquired a certain presence of life - which I had not.

I exhaled slowly, releasing a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding, and unwound my arm.

_He'll be back. I'm just overreacting -_I told myself. And I knew I was right. There was no way he'd ever leave me again. It simply wasn't possible.

So, after I'd extinguished the last raising flame of panic, I closed my eyes and concentrated on pushing my shield away. It was as if you were pushing against water, trying to stop it from flowing back by forming a dam with your bare hands. But slowly, very slowly, it moved further and further away, leaving my thoughts unconcealed.

_I love you, Edward Cullen_. I filled my mind with those words and I tried to put all the love I wasn't able to verbalise into that one thought. I opened my eyes again and while I was struggling to keep my guard away I lifted my hand to knock on the door, before opening it and stepping inside.

It was an ordinary room, but in all its simplicity it looked exactly like any other classroom I'd ever seen. The walls were a soft green, everything was a bit dusty, the light not quite illuminating the space. From were I stood I could clearly hear the sounds of pens brushing over sheets of paper, but it ceased once they noticed me.

"Well, hello there." said the young woman who sat on the desk in front of the class - the teacher I figured. "And who might you be?" She folded her arms together and gave me a stern look.

"I'm Bella C… - Swan." Wow, that was a close one. Alice threw me a warning glance to remind me to stick to the scenario we'd devised at home. I'd pretend to be another foster child of Carlisle and Esme. By doing so Edward and I would be able to act like a couple without freaking the people _completely_ out. The only disadvantage of it was that I was forced to take my maiden name back. I didn't really like that part because I loved being a Cullen and besides the name was a proof that Edward and I were bonded by our endless love for each other which was consumed by our marriage. It was a proof that we belonged together. That I was his and he was mine.

"Welcome, Miss Swan. I'm Miss Reeves, your English teacher. Perhaps you could explain me why you're so late?" She raised an eyebrow - I had a feeling this teacher and I weren't going to get along.

"I had to stay a little while longer at the school office because there were some papers I still had to fill in." I lied, trying to conceal my voice in conviction. Fortunately, my brains didn't work as slow as those of the average human anymore by which I was able to quickly invent something.

"Hmm … Well, I'm pleased you've decided to join us after all. Even though this lesson will be over in fifteen more minutes. Take a seat." She gestured vaguely towards the table where Alice was sitting.

I smiled a little uncertain at the teacher who was eying me rather suspicious as if she didn't quite believe my explanation but decided not to act on it. I swiftly went towards Alice and slid into the place next to her.

"Hi." I whispered without moving my lips.

"Hi, Bella _Swan._" She answered, emphasizing my former last name while the hint of a smile was playing on her lips. I rolled my eyes and looked away, fixing my glance on the teacher who was talking about something I didn't find interesting enough to fully concentrate on. Instead I carefully tried to push my shield a little bit farther away. It didn't move much though.

"I saw you and Edward had some trouble making it to class." She whispered mockingly.

"You promised me not to watch!" I hissed. Shortly after I'd been changed Alice and I had had a very clear conversation in which I'd kind of made her swear she wouldn't look to our future whenever Edward and I were about to make love or whatever you called those perfect moments, those delightful nights we spent together in pure happiness, in desire, in lust … _in each other_.

The idea of Alice being a third party to one of those moments was like throwing a bucket of ice-cold water over those flaming hot fires of passion.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you're not easy to overlook when you're all over each other like that." She whispered apologetically, though the smile on her face didn't quite make me believe she really was that sorry. It was no secret that Alice was thrilled about Edward and me. "When you're together, your futures, the things you want, they melt together in the most brilliant way. They embrace each other until they're no longer just two separate wishes, but one strong completeness. It's impossible to miss. In fact, if I were to miss _that_, I wouldn't be much of psychic." She gave me a second to process all these things. I could see what she meant - the 'embracing and becoming one-part', I mean. Because I knew very well that from the second Edward and I were heating up there was only one thing we both craved for which was such a powerful and beautiful thing, it wasn't hard to believe that that energy was all around us during those moments.

"Besides," She started again - whispering with her high, ringing voice, "you wouldn't want him to spent an hour with an angry Rosalie, would you? Because you know - _those _are the worst …" She said the last four words as if she was telling a horror story rather than talking about our sister.

I chuckled. _Oow, I know. _- I thought by myself.

After Renesmee's birth Rosalie and I had shared an awkward relationship. A strange bond had originated between us. Difficult to explain and even more difficult to comprehend. Even I often didn't know where it put us. The fact that I'd made that one choice she would have made the same way really had created a connection between us. Renesmee had given us a similarity, a purpose we'd fought for side by side. Perhaps only women with or craving for children could understand. Though, she still had a hard time understanding why I'd wanted so desperately to become one of them, a condemned creature, she'd come to accept it over time. She'd come to love me as a sister even though I knew she didn't agree with many of my decisions. We were just too different - opposites, in many ways. I'd given up my humanity as if it was nothing more than an annoying burden. While she'd spent most of her vampire life regretting the loss of it and longing to have it back. She didn't understand me. Nor did I her. Yet in the five years we'd lived together as a family, we'd come to a point were she respected my choices as I respected her opinion.

I was thinking about my relationship towards my sister when Alice started talking again.

"So! I was telling you about this shopping trip I was planning this morning. You see, I was thinking it's an awful long time ago since we last went shopping and I -"

"Alice, it's been like a week since your last assault on the stock of Bloomingdales. I think they still haven't restored the number of clothes you purchased over there. Of what I've heard they're still shipping in clothes from around the world to recover their collections of the raid you committed a couple of days ago." I interrupted. Alice had literally bought tons of clothes when we first moved to Alaska. _Our current wardrobe wasn't proofed against the bitter cold of the north -_ that's what her argument had sounded like.

Alice went on as if I hadn't said anything. "As I was saying: it's been an awful long time since we last went shopping and I got this catalogue of a new store I really want to go to. It's right here in Alaska and it's opening this Saturday. What do you think?" She looked at me with eager eyes and was almost jumping up and down in her chair of excitement. I looked at her and tried to be determent in my decision. I hated that I was about to ruin her bubbling excitement, but Renesmee was only gone for a week or so -_thank God-_, which meant Edward and I would have this week all to ourselves and I couldn't deny I was more than covetous to spend it with him. I couldn't help but be greedy when it came down to him, to us. I took a breath. "I'm sorry, Alice. But you know Renesmee will be back in a little more than a week and I really was looking forward to spend those days with Edward and have some alone time together. You know how rarely that happens …" Edward and I didn't often get the chance to freely enjoy each other. Especially with Renesmee, now a teenager, hanging around the house. Yet my body called for his in a way that was impossible and almost painful to ignore. I wanted him, I_ yearned_ for him and it all too often happened we needed to stop whatever wonderful things we were doing because of our duties as parents. That didn't mean we didn't love our daughter. Not at all. We loved her dearly. We would give everything to keep her save, to make her happy. She was beautiful. With her long bronze curls and her lovely face that was entirely Edward's, marked with my chocolate brown eyes. She was very intelligent as well. Too intelligent to my taste sometimes. She seemed to know fairly everything and there was no subject she didn't have anything to say about which made her just a pinch of a smartass. _Just like her father_ - I thought, laughing mentally.

"Well, then … Just call Nessie and tell her she can spend a couple of days longer with Charlie and the Blacks. I'm sure she won't mind …" Alice responded. I shook my head. Even though I really, _really_ loved my alone time with Edward I couldn't wait to have Renesmee back with me. The longing to have my daughter close to me so I could see she was safe, was all-consuming. I knew she would be safe in Forks given her close connections with the werewolves and her own personal bodyguard … I was certain nothing would happen to her as long as Jacob was with her. Though the knowledge that he was that close to my daughter while she now had the looks of a perfect sixteen years old, wasn't quite soothing. I remembered vaguely how persistent he had been in his chase to make me his when I was still human. So the fact they would have a lot of free moments without parental supervision worried me. He wouldn't hurt her, I knew that. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Not that he would survive it if he were to harm my little girl in any way. Knowing how easy it had been for Edward and me to sneak around Charlie without him ever realising Edward spent almost every night in my bed with me, wasn't very comforting as well. Of course Edward and I never had gone further than kissing, but that was because our situation was one of kind. Jacob and Nessie didn't have the same holdbacks we had. And when I thought about the parental supervision of Billy all my senses turned red. If there was someone who didn't worry about the actions of his children, and especially the actions of his son, it was Billy. There was no way I was going to allow my daughter to be away any longer than I already had. It was because of me she was able to go in the first place. If the decision was to Edward he would have kicked Jacob out of the house and locked Renesmee up in her bedroom for the next decade. Though, I had to admit that was a very attractive option, I'd convinced him to let them go. I recalled how horrible it had been for us to be separated and I couldn't bring it over my heart to make them go through the same thing.

"I'm sure she won't mind either and that's exactly the reason she isn't staying away one day longer than planned. Alice, I'm sorry, but that store isn't going anywhere. We can go after Nessie's back. Besides, you don't need me there. Rosalie and Esme will go with you."

"But I want _you _there, Bella. I've seen this … amazing dress and I know it will be perfect on you. It's long and dark blue and you'll love it." by the way her voice sounded I could tell she'd seen this in one of her visions. I would love it without a doubt.

"Then just buy it and take it with you. You know my size better than I do myself."

"No, I need you to come with me." she said stubbornly.

"I can't, Alice and honestly I don't want to."

"Please, Bella …" she pouted. "I'm not asking this as your sister but as your best friend. _Please,_ go with me." She pushed her lip out into a pout and her eyes looked sad. My heart was breaking by the expression on her face. And, though I hated it, I could feel how my heart was giving in. I simply couldn't stand to see that look on her face, it made me want to comfort her and sadly, I knew there was only one way to do that. _I'm sorry, Edward _- I whispered to him mentally.

I sighed and felt my last resistance against her wishes crumble. "Okay, I'll go."

"Yay!" a large smile appeared on her face and she clapped her hands rapidly to show her excitement - too swift and too soft for any of the humans to hear. "I promise you, Bella. You won't regret this!"

_I have the feeling I will_ - I couldn't help but think.

"I think we should take Emmett's jeep. It's probably the only one we'll all fit in and …" As she started to fill me in with the specifics of our little trip I tuned her out and let my mind travel to the place I longed to be.

I thought back at last night. How Edward's breath had caressed my skin. The sound of his voice, low in my ear, as he told me what I did to him, what _he_ would do to _me._ The tremor that had run violently through my spine at his words and the huskiness of my own voice when I told him I was his, that I loved him, that he could do to me what ever he wanted … I remembered how his skin had felt against mine when his body moved against me, driving me closer and closer to that ecstatic feeling of being out of control. How his hips had rocked against mine …

Suddenly I felt myself all aroused and my mind was hazing over. My breathing became slow and I had to fight to keep my shield in place as it threatened to snap back. It hadn't been a good idea to think about yesterday … I felt my need for him grow. My body called out for his and I felt the empty echo of his absence hit my heart. How could it be so impossible for two persons to be without each other for even such a short amount of time? The intensity of it amazed me. It seemed that as the years ticked by it only became harder and harder to leave the other's side. I knew that my love for him grew every second and that there would never come a day that I would cease to love him the way I did. I cared for him deeply. He was more important to me than my own life and though I knew he didn't like hearing that, it was still true. The first night we'd shared after I'd been changed he'd told me that the never ending craving we felt for each other would be tempered after a decade or some. At the time I'd already doubted his words, but now I was convinced he was wrong. I couldn't imagine that there would ever come an end to the deep yearning I felt for him and I didn't mind that in the least. Instead of slowly fading away it just kept burning more each day.

I was suddenly very eager to get out of this room. I wanted to be with him again. To be able to touch him. My heart literally _ached_ by the distance that was between us. My whole body hurt with the emptiness and the need I was feeling.

Alice had stopped talking to me by now and was texting to Rosalie to tell her I'd be coming too. I looked around the classroom and for the first time I noticed there were only ten other students. I was looking for a clock or something that could tell how much longer I'd be locked up here. The teacher was reading aloud out of her copy of 'Animal Farm' but I couldn't concentrate on her voice. It was all I could do to stay sitting on my chair. Everything inside of me was screaming to get out of this room and to go to my mate. _Seriously - how much longer can this lesson take?_ Every muscle was burning and I felt my jaw clench at the intensity of the need that was threatening to overpower me.

Alice saw my distress and felt how my body went rigid. She put her hand lightly on my back. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded and pressed my eyes close. "How much longer is this lesson going to take?"

"Just an other five minutes. Why?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose - a habit I'd picked up from Edward. "God, Alice … I can't stand to be away from him. Everything feels empty when I'm not able to feel him. I mean - it almost causes me physical pain when he's not close to me. Is this even normal?" I asked desperately

Alice's brow furrowed as she thought about that. "No, it's not." she said slowly.

My own brows furrowed in response to that. "It's not?"

"No."

My frown became deeper as her words rang through my mind. I'd known this pain wasn't exactly normal. But I'd always thought it just wasn't normal in human standards. For Alice to tell me this was abnormal even for vampires … Well, that was quite a shock. Or was it? When had things ever been normal between Edward and me? Wasn't our relationship based on abnormalities? Beautiful, irrevocably abnormalities?

"What does that mean?" I asked Alice as I tried to process this new information.

"I don't know exactly." she answered hesitantly. "But I do have a possible theory."

I nodded, silently inviting her to go on.

"Well, when Jasper isn't with me I don't feel well. I feel very nervous and afraid. Though, it's a very uncomfortable feeling, it isn't causing me physical pain - mental, maybe, but not physical … I think that the fact that he left you once has altered you in a more permanent way than you want to admit to yourself or to anyone else for that matter. Even though you know he won't ever leave you, not only because he doesn't want to but because he simply can't, you keep fearing he will." she paused for a second and lightly touched my forehead. "Your human part in there keeps fearing he will. You feel pain because your body remembers what it has been put through while he was gone. You feel empty and afraid because that's the way you felt during his absence."

I thought about that. I thought about the fact that I'd been lying to myself, telling that I'd forgotten all about that time … I knew I hadn't forgotten - there was no getting away from those memories. But, had I been telling myself differently? Alice's explanation sounded very logical. It sounded like … me. _She is right _- my mind whispered.

"Yes, I think you're right." I said, my voice hardly louder than a breath. Yes, she was. I had been lying to myself. Well, not quite lying, but I'd been thinking I had forgotten. That my human memories of that time had faded enough for me not to remember what it had been like. I'd been wrong. A part of myself, a part I'd been repressing, remembered everything of that dreadful eighteenth birthday in pure clarity.

"Perhaps … Though, don't forget it's just a theory." Alice said smiling.

"I won't." I said as I answered her smile with one of my own.

"And now …" she paused as the sound of the bell rang through the room and sweetly filled my ears. "You can go see Edward again." I smiled at her and in less than a second I was standing behind my desk and making my way out of the room, only to be stopped by the voice of Miss Reeves.

"Miss Swan, can I talk to you?"

I tried my best not to make a face as I walked over to her desk. Every fibre of my body was screaming to return to my mate. Every muscle of my body was tense and anger, directed at the weak human woman who was keeping me away from my mate, filled me.

"Yes, Miss Reeves." I said while I swallowed a mouthful of venom back.

"A second …" she said as she made me wait until all other students had left the room. Alice threw me a empathic glance as she made her way outside.

"Well, Miss," Miss Reeves said when the last student had exited the classroom, "I wanted to tell you something -_warn_ might be a better way to put it. I wanted to warn you that being late isn't appreciated in this school. Now, I don't know which school you used to go to, but here are rules. And the rules are clear. When someone is late, they will catch up the lost time outside the school hours. Is that clear?"

Though anger was eating me from inside out and my mind was clouding with need to see Edward again, I forced myself to nod and to smile politely, though it probably looked more like a grimace. "Yes, Miss Reeves. That's clear."

Miss Reeves nodded approvingly as if she was thinking she had fulfilled her daily task of irritating the new student. "Now, given this is your first day on our school, I will let this pass, but arrive too late in my class again and you will make good for it - after school. Now, go to your next lesson and don't let it happen again."

I muttered a 'it won't be happening again' as I gazed towards the ground and left the room.

I hadn't made one step out of the door, I hadn't even heightened my gaze when I was suddenly pulled into his arms. They wound tightly around me and pressed me hard against his chest. And for the first time in almost an hour I was able to breath again. My body relaxed as it was safely surrounded by his. _How am I in heaven's sake ever going to make it to the end of this semester? How am I going to pull myself through a week like this?_

Edward pressed his lips lovingly against my hair as he read my thoughts. "There's no need for your worry. I'll change our school schedules as soon as I can and you won't have to leave me as I won't have to leave you. Besides, if you want we'll just stop school. It was a ridiculous idea after all …"

I smiled at the sound of his voice - warm and familiar. "If you just make sure we're in each other's classes I'll be fine." I breathed as I snuggled closer in his chest.

His arms tightened around me and I knew what would come now - and I wouldn't like it. "You should have told me." he whispered softly.

"I didn't know, Edward."

"Bella …" he pulled his head a little away so he could look into my eyes. "I _felt_ your thoughts - it was pretty clear you knew."

"But I _didn't_." I said as I filled my voice with all the honesty I was feeling. "Edward, I know what you've heard and I know what it must have sounded like. But I don't think you understand. By God, it's even too complicated for me to fully understand it."

"Explain." he ordered as he narrowed his eyes.

"I believed … I made myself believe that the memories of the time you were … we were …" I frowned. Even though it was a long time ago and I knew his motivations to go, it was still very hard to speak with him about that time. Not only for me, but for him as well. Edward nodded to let me know he knew what I was referring to.

"Well, I made myself believe those memories had faded away and that they were long forgotten. Because of all the human memories I had, those were the ones I was most eager to forget all about. But I've been lying to myself. There's no running away from them. They are such a huge part of me, of who I am. They are too strong and too noticeable to forget. They will always be a part of me and because of that it's just nearly impossible to be away from you. I've come to close to losing you time and time again. It scares me to be away from you not knowing whether I'll see you again."

I'd felt his body stiffen when I told him that those memories would never fade away - it simply wasn't possible. They had been too all-consuming to just disappear all at once.

He pressed his face into my hair. "I'll never leave you, Bella. How can you still doubt that? I _can't_ leave you and I don't want to. I love you more than I love my own life. I'll always come back to you. You're my home, my life, my love. There is no world without you. How could you even think I'd go away?"

I pushed him away so I could look directly into his eyes as I spoke. There was a deep sorrow in his voice. One that carried the burden of everything I'd gone through which he believed was because of him. I put my hands on his cheeks. "Edward, you don't understand … I know you'll never leave me. I know that with all my heart. I can feel that. But no matter that every fibre of my being knows how much you love me, my body remembers what it had been like to live without you and it just reacts the same way every time you're gone. I can't help it. I can't control it. That feeling - it will never completely go away. But this has nothing to do with doubting your loyalty or your love … Not at all."

He looked at me as if he didn't quite believe my words, yet he knew it was the truth given my shields were still down. He saw it was no lie.

Suddenly he leant down to me and pressed his lips hard against mine in a kiss that would have shattered my human bones. I answered his kiss eagerly and threw my arms around his neck, locking him into place afraid he'd end the kiss before I was ready for it to end. He hadn't any intention on ending it that quickly, though. His hands glided to the lower of my back, pushing me closer into his embrace. He growled into my mouth when I softly caressed my tongue with his. Before I knew it I was pressed up against a wall, my body surrounded by his. One of his hands moved to my bottom and gripped it tightly before moving further down to grasp my thigh and bring my leg around his hip.

I was losing myself quickly. My breath was coming out in ragged gasps and I couldn't think about anything other than my need to be with him. There was only him, he was the world, he was the warmth on my skin, he was life. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and to do the heavenly things to me I was begging for. _I wanted him to be one with me._

Edward had lost his control as well and was encouraging my body to ask for the things it wanted. He broke our kiss to attack my collarbone. He sucked on the soft skin, making my head swim in the haze of lust he'd already created.

If it hadn't been for Jasper, who knew where we would have stopped - if we'd stopped all together?

One moment it was all lust and craving - a desire so deep and so powerful that yearned to be satisfied - and the next I was cracking up with laughter.

I was laughing hard - uncontrollable giggles ripping out of my chest. I didn't remember falling, only laughing. First against Edward's lips and then on the ground. My arms clasped my stomach, trying to sooth the hard shaking of my body. Edward wasn't doing much better, though he was still more or less standing. He was leaning against the wall, one of his hands pressed against it to keep him from collapsing, while the other was wound around his own stomach in a similar way mine were. My eyes were closed and I was gasping for air, but didn't seem able to get any. When I looked up at Edward from where I was sitting and met his eyes the jolting was only intensified.

The sound of Edward roaring with laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was carefree and full of joy. It lightened my mood and, though it sent shivers of pleasure through my spine, it tamed my lust.

After a while our hysterical laughing calmed and Edward kneeled down in front of me. There was still a large grin on his face and I saw the happy lights that always lit up whenever he heard me laughing like this, shining brightly in his eyes.

"I guess Jasper made his point, huh?" He asked sniggering at his own words.

I let out another laugh as answer. Edward pressed his lips very swiftly against mine in a chaste but loving kiss. I let out a soft smile, revelling myself in the feeling of happiness, in the feeling of being loved. He chuckled at my expression and stood up again, stretching me his hands. I took them and let him pull me on my feet.

"Yes, he quite has his ways, doesn't he." I smiled at my husband. "Are we really that tangible?" Jasper was nowhere to be seen so I supposed he must have felt our untamed lust rising uncontrollably high and known we weren't able to reign ourselves in anymore which is why he decided to step in and help us a hand in finding ourselves again.

"I suppose we are." He said, brushing his lips against my brow. "I must say I like his way of interrupting better than Alice's … or Rosalie's for that matter."

"I do too. Yet I'd like it better if they didn't interrupt at all."

"You would, wouldn't you." he said grinning down at me.

We were silent for a while, slowly coming back to the real world. I saw the lights extinguish in his eyes and a frown appear on his face as he remembered what we'd been talking about before.

"Bella, …" he started, but I placed my hand over his lips.

"No, Edward. I've said everything there is to say on that subject. So stop, okay? It's hard for the both of us to talk about that time. It happened and there's nothing about that you can change. So will you let it go and be happy with me? I need you to believe me when I say I love you and that what happened six years ago isn't going to change anything about that. I need you to believe me when I tell you that I know you love me and that I don't fear you're going to leave me. I need you to trust me. So, will you let this go? For me?"

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." he murmured silently against my hand.

I smiled softly, removing my hand from his mouth, following the trace of his lips with the tips of my fingers. "I know." I breathed.

"I love you." he whispered as he took my wrist in his hand and kissed my fingers.

"I know that too." I smirked. "I love you too."

He pulled me in his arms and held me close to his body, silently caressing my hair and pressing butterfly kisses on my hair.

No matter how much changed, Edward remained the same. He would always be mine as I would always be his. And that was just fine with me. I wouldn't ever want anyone else in this life or in the next. I had my own personal angel - what more could a woman ask for? We were for eternity, we _were _eternity.

With one last kiss on the top of my head he unlocked his arms and took my face in his hands. He looked deeply into my eyes. Gold locked with gold - finally equals. "I'll never leave you again, my Bella. Not if we live for thousands of years. No one will be able to take me away from your side. I love you. With every fibre of my body. With everything I am. You are my world and I will cherish you forever." he put his lips on mine and kissed me with all the love he felt.

All too soon he broke away and took my hand in his, leading me to my next class. When we stood in front of the door of which I assumed would be my maths class, we stopped. He kissed my cheek and smiled crookedly at me. "I'll be here from the second that damn bell rings." he promised.

I laughed at that and caressed his face with my fingers. "I'll be waiting." I said after which I turned to enter my class.

"Oh, and Bella?"

I turned back to him. "Yes?"

"So, you think I'm a smartass?" he asked as he cocked one eyebrow up, a large grin embracing his beautiful face.

I giggled and planted a kiss on his chin. "Yes, I think you are." I whispered teasingly after which I turned away from him, knocked the door and entered the little classroom.

I was basking in his love all the while I was inside and didn't think about him leaving me again. The only thought on my mind was of how sweet it would be when we'd finally return back home and be free to do _whatever_ we wanted … Though what we would do was not quite unpredictable, I felt jolts of excitement run through my stomach whenever I thought about going home.

I spent the entire hour bouncing up and down in my chair with anticipation, counting down the seconds till when the school bell would ring, indicating the beginning of lunchtime.

And I knew he would be there, leaning against the door as a breathing statue of Adonis, waiting for me from the second the bell vibrated with its sound - _just like he promised._

* * *

**So what do you think? Review, Review, Review, please! ****Remember every time you review an angel gets its wings!**

**I don't know when chapter 5 will be up. I've already written a little part and I've got an other in my mind ... I'll update it as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi, this is my first story. It situates itself post Breaking Dawn. It's about the first time Bella goes back to school after she's been changed.  
I'm attending to make it into a mini serie, but right now I'm only posting a part of the story. Something that just came up in my mind. It's not the real  
beginning of the "mini serie", but it begins somewhere in the middle of the first day. So just tell me what you think =) ..)**

**Alright, so this is chapter 4. It's EPOV and I really hope you'll like it. As you've probably read above, it's actually the first chapter I wrote for this story.**

**A/N: I'm desperately looking for someone who is willing to beta this story.. So if you're interested in doing so then send me a pm or leave a comment. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (though, I wish I did). They are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

_**(As I've said before I'm from Belgium, so please don't expect my English to be completely free of mistakes and don't be too hard.  
Just know that I'm doing the best I can. If there are any grammatical mistakes (as I'm sure there will be) just let me know so I can correct them ...)**_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

_How is she doing ? I can't see her do something. But I mean, you never know … I've been wrong before. Edward, you know her best. Do you think she can handle it ?_

I felt a sting of irritation as I heard Alice's thoughts. It irritated me that she didn't trust Bella. Alice knew that Bella wouldn't have come - nor would I have let her - if there was a chance she'd lose control. But at the same time I knew Alice was only worried about Bella. She didn't want her to be unhappy and I loved her for that. I was still staring into Bella's eyes - getting lost in their depths. Whenever I looked at her I was dazed by her beauty - dazzled, as she had once described it. Today was no exception. I lost myself in her expression and there was only her. My Bella. My love. My life. The cafeteria and its customers disappeared as did their thoughts. The only thing I was still aware of was of how Bella felt in my arms, her pleasant weight on my lap and how her appealing scent surrounded me, making my mouth water in a different way then when she was still human. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose - taking in my scent I guessed. When she opened her eyes again she looked at me the way I imagined I was looking at her. Love evident in her golden eyes. Her face soft, yet filled with the same burning desire I felt raging through my entire being. Wherever our bodies touched each other my skin was on fire. I wanted to be closer to her. To feel those flames licking on every inch of my body.

I still wasn't quite sure about what she'd told me earlier today. Though I'd seen clearly in her mind that it was no lie - she really knew I wasn't going to leave her. It was just her body that was reminding her of what once had happened when I left. She'd been repressing those feelings for such a long time, she thought she'd forgotten all about them. She hadn't.

I felt her panic and her fear whenever I wasn't close to her as it were the same frustrated emotions that attacked me whenever she was gone. I cursed myself for ever having made that all destroying decision to leave her. I remembered thinking it was the right thing to do, that she _deserved_ a chance on a normal life, a life which I wouldn't be part of. Of course I thought she deserved much more, but at the time I'd been convinced I was destroying her life by allowing myself to stay with her. I believed I was slowly stealing her life away without being able to give her something as valuable in return, simply because I was such a selfish creature and couldn't live without her. I had to do something, I had to _try. _

If I'd known what I knew now, I don't think I would ever have budged as much as an inch from her side. I was a moron to not take her love seriously, even though I knew she couldn't feel the same amount of love as I did back then - it simply would have crushed her little, frail, human body. _I should have taken her seriously. _Perhaps, it had been impossible to compare my feelings with hers, still the way she loved me had been beyond the human concept of love. For God's sake - it had been beyond the human capacity to feel. I should have seen that ... But I was blind. I was a moron, a self-centred, blind moron. All I could think about was that my love for her meant her end ... Maybe, if I'd realised how she really felt about me, how it was unusual for a human to feel that way, I would have stayed. Maybe, I wouldn't have left ...

I was getting all used up in my own memories, that I didn't notice Bella's worried stare. Until, suddenly, I felt her lowering her shields and I was bombarded by the warm, crushing love she felt for me. Its deepness and its amount took me by surpise and for a moment I had to gasp for air. Though I knew she loved me more than anything in this world, she didn't often let me feel all of that love when she opened her mind to me, but when she did - it wasn't something you'd forget. It was like falling into a volcano - with every inch you fell deeper into the mouth of earth, you got more and more consumed by the impossible heath, until all you could feel was _warm,_ all you could taste was _warm _and all you could think was _warm._

_Kiss me._

The words were very soft, softer than a whisper and almost impossible to hear, but they filled my mind - shutting down all my senses. They were hers. Unable to deny her anything I leaned towards her.

_EDWARD CULLEN ! I asked you something and as my brother it is your duty to answer me ! After that you can kiss her all you want but I will NOT be ignored ! Now tell me: Do you think she can handle this or not ?_

Suddenly everything came back and we were no longer the only two persons on earth. I was back in the cafeteria and my mind was being bombarded with the mindless thoughts of all the students. I couldn't even start on telling how extremely annoyed I was with Alice for interrupting me, but I decided nevertheless to answer her so she'd leave me alone with my beloved Bella. I turned my head slightly towards her - never leaving Bella's eyes - and nodded so little a human wouldn't have noticed. Bella however did see it. Her brows furrowed and she looked at me in confusion. I quickly smiled her favourite smile only deepening her furrow. She looked questioning at Alice and then back at me. Her glance went a couple of times from the one to the other. It didn't take long for her to figure out that we were talking about her. Her confusion turned into irritation as she looked at the two of us.

"Stop talking about me." she whispered angrily.

"We weren't _talking_ about you, Bella." Alice said pleasantly with her high voice.

"Then stop _thinking_ about me, please." Bella answered imitating Alice's pleasant tone.

"I only wanted to know how you were doing." Alice muttered sticking her tongue out at Bella, making her giggle.

"And ?" Bella looked at me.

"And what ?" I asked in confusion.

"How am I doing according to you ?" she smirked.

I laughed.

"You're doing wonderful. More than wonderful. You're doing perfect." I finally putted my lips on hers. Caressing them softly. She had other ideas though. Her hands nodded themselves into my hair - urging me to come closer. In a gesture that felt as normal as breathing I wound my arms around her waist and pressed her against my body - allowing no space between us. One of her hands left my hair and started to caress my cheek.

The fire was back.

_Ugh, gross !_

_Dude … Get a room ! You know you can't jump each other in public places._

I reluctantly let go of Bella after pressing my lips one more time onto hers when Rosalie and Emmet joined us with their tray of untouched food.

"Don't bring me on any ideas, Emmet." I panted, although I didn't technically need the air.

Emmet led out a booming laugh scaring a boy who just walked alongside our table.

_Jeez, that Cullen-guy gives me the creeps …_

Bella raised an eyebrow but I just shook my head.

All of a sudden Alice stood up.

"See you in class, Bella"

_Or not._

Parts of a vision shot through her mind showing Bella and I rushing to our house, leaving school.

"Bye, Alice." Bella answered, glancing away from me for the first time to look at the back of a graceful Alice while she went outside. When the door closed behind her Bella looked around our table.

"Where's Jasper ?" she asked as her brow furrowed again. Had she really not realised that he had never entered the room ? She must have been pretty occupied then. I rather liked that idea.

"He stayed outside." I told her.

"Why ?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question. I had been too engaged with the feeling of my wife pressed against my skin to notice much else.

"Apparently your fuzzy emotions are quite tangible, even beyond the walls of the cafeteria. So he decided it was wiser not to come in." Emmet said.

"And why exactly would that be the wiser thing to do ?" Bella questioned Emmet.

"Because he was afraid he would jump Alice if he came closer to the two of you and your _fuzzy_ emotions. At first I didn't completely understand what he meant, but now I do." He let out another booming laugh - shaking the table with his laughter.

Bella looked down and I knew that if she still had any blood left in her body she would have blushed a bright red by now. I touched her cheek with the tip of my finger. She glanced up to me and smiled a bashful smile. I hugged her closely and tucked her head under my chin.

"Don't be embarrassed, love." I breathed into her hair. I felt her smile against my shoulder.

God, she smelled delicious. Her hair had such a flowery scent that it was almost like I was walking through a garden filled with the most exotic and beautiful flowers a man had ever beholded. I brushed my lips against the top of her head - unable to stop myself. She shivered in my arms and turned her head slightly so she was able to kiss my neck. I could hardly suppress a moan when I felt her lips moving against the hollow under my ear.

Rosalie was making vomit-sounds in her head. _Disgusting !_ she sang time and time again in her mind turning it into a melody. I couldn't care less about Rose's thoughts at the moment.

Emmet was thinking about last night, letting me see more of Rosalie than I wished for. I tried to tune them out which was surprisingly easy once I started to concentrate on Bella's mouth and movements. I put my hand under her chin. No matter how much I enjoyed her kissing my neck I wanted to kiss her lips. I had had to control my every movement for such a long time that it felt like a relieve to throw myself completely into a kiss. I hadn't been able to kiss her properly back then, but much had changed. I pressed my lips to hers with such a force that if she were still human her bones would have shattered. I loved the fact that she wasn't breakable anymore and that I didn't have to hold back. Yet there were certain things I kind of missed. Like the way she used to blush whenever I touched her or her beautiful brown eyes and of course the way she slept against me every night, sharing the thoughts of her silent mind as she spoke them in her dreams. I missed her warmth and her softness. But I'd give them up all over again just to have her with me forever. It was only a small part of me that missed these things as the major part could only celebrate the fact that we would never have to go somewhere the other could not follow. When I thought about it, her humanity seemed like a extremely small price in comparison with what I was given in return. I remembered thinking she could not become any more beautiful than she already was - I had been dead wrong. As a human Bella had been breathtaking, but as a vampire … she simply left me speechless. Words had yet to be invented to describe her beauty. Still, I recognized the girl I had first laid eyes on in her perfect features: her lower lip that was a little too full to match the upper, the shy look in her eyes that I sometimes still managed to summon - even after all those years - and the way her brows set when she was confused. No matter what ever happened, she would always be my Bella.

"Hey, Edward ! Do you remember when Rose and I got expelled due to inappropriate behaviour ?" Emmet asked grinning.

Again I pulled away from Bella - cursing Emmet in every possible way.

"Yes, of course I do, Emmet. We had to move." I said with a vicious voice only making him laugh even harder. Bella sighed. Annoyed, I thought. But when I looked at her, her exquisite face was marked with impatience. I didn't even realise that I was losing myself again in her eyes until Rosalie stood up making Emmet do the same with only one fierce glance. Without saying anything she rushed outside with Emmet upon her heels. Though she didn't produce any sound, she was screaming her thoughts at me.

_Ugh, I can't bear this any longer… If you get us expelled, I'm never going to talk to you again ! Do you hear that ? NEVER ! Why can't you save this until you're home so that WE don't have to look at it and try to stomach it !_

I rolled my eyes at her thoughts. Rosalie was being extremely unreasonable from my point of view. Who was she to forbid me to kiss my wife and to prohibit to show how much I loved her. _She_ of all people had no right. Hadn't I stomached all those years of Emmet and her hopping around like rabbits ? I even bore their _thoughts_, for God's sake.

Bella tore my attention back to her by whispering something in my ear.

"Finally, alone."

Her lips curled into a playful smile as she lowered her head and gently bit my earlobe before kissing it. This time I couldn't suppress a soft moan as her lips started wandering over my cheek. Taking her time, she slowly planted kisses along my jaw line towards my throat where she lingered to kiss every inch of exposed skin. After that she worked her way back up over my chin, sluggishly - almost teasing me by keeping her mouth away from the one place I wanted it to be -, until her lips finally brushed my lower lip. Another moan escaped me. I laid one hand on the small of her back while I placed the other on her neck - forcing her to melt to my shape. I knew I had to tell her that lunchtime was over, but from the second I felt her tongue against my lips my will crumbled into nothing and I didn't care anymore about the fact that we might be late. Instead I opened my mouth for her - tasting her. I was entirely Bella's. She could do with me whatever she wanted to do and if she longed to kiss me instead of attending class I would gladly give her, her way. I didn't see how I could ever get enough of her and in that moment I realised that I never would. There would never come a day when I wouldn't be affected by her presence. There would never come an hour when I wouldn't want to be impossibly close to her. Never a minute when I'd be able to contain myself when she looked at me or touched me. And there would, certainly, never come a second I would stop loving her. She was my everything. My reason for being. My heart. My soul. Without her I was no one. Without her I would cease to exist. She was the hole universe. And for some reason I still didn't entirely understand, she belonged to me as I belonged to her.

I kissed her deeply, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Her hands had locked themselves into my hair and pulled at the roots with so much force it slightly hurt. But it was a good pain as it filled me with desire, sending vibrations through my spine. I was so occupied with my own thoughts and with the way Bella was moving against me that only a very small part of my brain registered that her hands loosened my hair and started moving down wards. It wasn't until I felt her smooth fingers tugging at the collar of my shirt that I realised what she was doing. At the time I had my thoughts back into place she had already opened the first two buttons. I gripped her fingers gently in my hands to stop them from opening the third one, without removing my lips from hers - I might have been able to stop her from undressing me but I wasn't quite ready to leave her mouth. I felt her frowning. She tried to pull her hands out of mine, but I didn't let go. After a while her fidgeting grew worse - growing simultaneously with her need, I figured. Unwillingly, I forced myself to brake the kiss. Bella growled, trying to put her mouth back to mine. I had to say something - before I lost my ability to think clearly.

"Bella, love ? Here ?" I asked flashing a careful smile - knowing well enough that if she said yes, I wouldn't be able to stop myself again. I glanced around us, illustrating my point. Bella followed my glance as if she was forgotten were she was. When I turned back to her she had her eyes pressed close and a very concentrated look on her face. Probably in an attempt to tame her lust. Though I felt like it would kill me, I had to look away from her for a second as well - fighting back my own craving - in order to find back my self control. When I looked back at her, her eyes were open. They were liquid gold burning with desire, but I noticed she had a slightly better hold over herself. She smiled at me apologetically. I answered flashing my crooked smile - making the lights dance in her eyes - and squeezed her hands tenderly. With a confused look she lowered her eyes to watch our intertwined hands - hers still at the height of my third button. She eyed her hands a long time as if she couldn't remember them travelling down that way and starting to open my buttons.

"Sorry, Edward." she said silently. She shook my hands off and buttoned up my shirt.

"Well, I'm not." I chuckled - kissing her cheek.

"I guess, we have to go now ?" Her voice was steady, but she couldn't conceal the sadness her words inflicted in her eyes. I cupped her face.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I vowed. I took her hands back in mine and kissed every one of her beautiful fingers.

"Really ?" she asked - her face glowing with a frolic smile. I didn't have to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking. I almost saw the various ideas of pastime flickering through her eyes as she considered them.

"Really." I promised and then decided to tease her a little.

"But, you're right. Perhaps, we should just go to our next course. We are after all school bound." I kept my face flat and my voice serious.

She looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Edward ?" Her mouth fell slightly open. It was almost impossible to hold back my laughter as her voice shook with her shock. I didn't reply. I just stared at her with a sincere expression. She bit her lip - one of the human things she still did.

"I … I guess you're … I mean … Yes. Yes, we should go to class." she started to move from my lap, but I wasn't having that. I putted my hands on either side of her waist pulling her down again.

"We could however … _leave._ If that's what you want." I whispered seductively running a finger up and down her spine. She trembled under my touch. "But if you'd rather attend school, I'd understand."

Bella growled as she comprehended I was playing with her. She jumped off my lap and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the Volvo.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review, again it takes such little time to write one and it's such a joy to receive one!  
Reviews are this girl's best friend**

**Next chapter's going to be a lemon (a first!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Yeah, I know I'd told you all that it wouldn't take extremely long for me to update, but I guess it kind of did ... Now I'm not very 'convinced' of this chapter. To be honest, it's a first draft. I simply don't have the energy anymore to get all the mistakes out of it. I promise you I will; But you have to know, that at this very moment it's really late in Belgium and I'm fighting to keep my eyes open. Yet I wanted to post this. Because it has been far too long since my last update.**

**So what happens in this chapter? It's written BPOV and it's just one big lemon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: I'm desperately looking for someone who is willing to beta this story.. So if you're interested in doing so then send me a pm or leave a comment. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters, I'm just picking up where she left off.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I laid sprawled across Edward's chest, marvelling at the feeling of his bare skin against mine. I felt not quite tired, but sleepy. Like the way you felt a second before you let that warm slumber of exhaustion take you and allowed it to guide you to peaceful places until the new morning rose. Yet I couldn't imagine a place more peaceful, more tranquil, than here in Edward's arms. I was completely and utterly relaxed as I enjoyed his hand lightly tracing my spine. Up and down. Up and down. My eyes closed lazily and I felt cherished in his warmth, in his love. Breathing slowly with one another, we laid silently in our personal, little piece of happiness.

I turned my head slightly and pressed my lips in a loving gesture against the smoothness of his collarbone. His chest vibrated with the sound of a slow purr as my lips brushed against him. Encouraged by his reaction and aroused all over again, I decided we'd rested enough. I trailed a path of kisses down his throat and over his collarbone until I reached the target for my attentions. With the tip of my tongue I teasingly traced the outlines of his nipple, earning the beautiful sound of his voice moaning my name. I shuddered as I recognised his exquisite taste and tenderly enclosed his nipple with my lips, sucking it softly.

"Bella …" he moaned again.

I would have smiled but at the moment my mouth was too occupied doing other things and my mind too busy going to other places.

I let my nails scratch over the flawless skin of his chest as I kept my mouth working on his nipple. After a while and a couple more moans of Edward I went to the other one and did my best on giving it the same treatment. Edward's chest was rising and falling quickly with his heavy breathing and I felt his excitement harden against my hip. His hands knotted themselves into my long brown hair and pulled softly at the roots. The slight sting of pain sent a burst of sudden arousal through my body, making my spine shiver violently and clouding my mind with unadulterated lust. _Who was this man whom I craved more than I'd ever craved something else?_ I'd wondered about that time and time again. Without finding an answer.

I traced the outer line of his nipple with my tongue again before I bit him. Edward hissed and before I knew it I lay on my back, Edward hovering above me, his hard length pressing against my thigh.

"You crazy woman," he panted as he trailed his fingers along my jaw. His delicious breath washed over my face and made my body yearn with need. His lower body moved slowly against mine and a desire so deep it consumed everything else, overpowered me.

"Edward…" I begged. In one swift movement he caught my lips with his. His tongue held a silent conversation with mine, pouring all his burning passion into his unspoken words, while his hands explored my body. Remembering every hollow, every curve. They trailed lower and lower. Along my collarbones, over my breasts. My chest seemed to be very interesting to him as he paid some extra attention to it. He kneaded my breast, setting my flesh on fire. As he took my nipple between his fingers and twisted it, I let out a cry of pleasure. He left my mouth, then. Hauling a path of heated kisses from my lower lip to my chin, along my neck, over my collarbone, lower and lower until he reached my peak. He slowed his mouth and sluggishly kissed the sensitive skin around my nipple as the hand that wasn't massaging my breast went lower and lower. He gently sucked my nipple while his hand softly caressed along my groin.

An unintelligible sound erupted my throat. My hands disappeared into his beautiful bronze hair, locking his mouth to my mound. I wound my legs around him and heightened my hips, silently inviting him to enter. He did no such thing, though. Teasing me, he let his fingers wander around the place I wanted them to be. Stroking my outer lips, pinching my clit; he deliberately 'missed' my entrance - it was the sweetest kind of torture. But as his tongue twisted around my nipple and his fingers played with that sensitive bunch of nerves, he filled my body with lust. My back arched from the bed. Trying to bring myself closer to the pleasures of his mouth. I _needed_ him. I needed him _badly._

"Edward… P… Please…" I moaned, a deep, guttural sound.

I felt his lips curl into a smirk. "Of course," he whispered against my flesh as he looked up at me from under his long black lashes.

Carefully, as if it was the first time, he inserted a finger into my burning core, moving it in and out of my sex - at a maddeningly slow pace. I couldn't help the soft whimper that left me as he inserted another one and a third one. Automatically, I moved my hips in time to meet the movements of his fingers. He was a true pianist. He played me as one of his instruments. His talented hands and powerful fingers knowing exactly which keys to touch to evocate the right sounds. I was a whimpering mess. My eyes rolling back, my breasts bouncing up and down as I tried to catch my breath. The feeling was wonderful. Yet it wasn't enough. His slowness nearly drove me mad. No matter how good this felt. I knew what amazing felt like and I knew just how to get it.

"E…Edw…Edward…"

Edward released my nipple and looked at me with eyes filled with burning arousal. "Yes, my love?" he asked with a husky voice. A shiver went down my spine at the sound of him. His hoarse voice, the desire in his eyes, the smell of sex coming off his skin - it caused the fire deep below to intensify.

"M…More…" I stuttered. It was becoming hard to speak. For God's sake, it was becoming hard to even form a logic thought in my mind. The sensations which were raging through my body were taking over all other senses.

"Anything," he said as he placed a kiss on the warm spot between my breasts.

Immediately his fingers were flying. In. Out. In. Out. In. - Even I could not follow. It felt heavenly. My eyes fluttered shut and bright colours floated through my mind. Low moans tripped over my lips. I could feel my release approaching. Yet this wasn't how I wanted it to be. Edward was kissing his way up to my mouth, lingering on my neck. I pulled softly at his hair as I tried to postpone my release.

"Edward, I need… I need…"

Suddenly his fingers were gone and were replaced by his manhood.

"I know," he muttered before he claimed my lips. "I know…" he muttered again.

I let out a sigh of relief at the feeling of him inside me. The feeling of being _complete_. He wasn't slow this time, nor was he careful. His hips rocked hard against mine. Always faster, deeper. But ever as loving. His hands braided through my hair as he kissed me so passionately that I thought I would spontaneously combust. My primal instincts were taking over. I wanted him to be closer. I _needed_ him to be closer. My nails dug into his shoulders as I tried to pull him further in my arms, tried to make us one instead of two sole creatures. I loathed the severance between us. The awful edges where he ended and I began. I wanted them to melt, to fade away until the burden that separated us was gone. Gone, with no evidences it had ever exited. Gone.

I could tell Edward felt the same by the way he pressed his body against mine, by the way he allowed no space to be between us. His chest rushed over my hard nipples with every thrust. He drove me higher and higher until I could taste the pleasure he brought me. Until his scent was all I could smell and his breath all I could hear. Until the point where I could see everything and nothing at the same time. Until he was the centre of the world. My reason, my only truth. My body shivered and spasmed against his as my orgasm hit me. Hit me hard. Ecstasy washed over me like waves crushing against hard rocks in the sea. All my control faded in that one moment and it caused my teeth to reflex. As the pure and wild bliss crushed me, I bit Edward.

All my instincts called me to bite. They ordered me to take blood as the joy of sex and bloodlust were closely combined for a Vampire. My teeth - or perhaps the word 'fangs' was in order - tried to pierce the skin directly above his artery. Luckily for Edward I did have enough restraint in me to keep my teeth from actually perforating his neck. Though, it was almost impossible to ignore such a siren call of my own nature, I would never hurt him. Never.

From the second I bit his neck, Edward came as well.

A loud growl erupted from his lips and he collapsed on me as his body shook violently. His arms went around my form as he held me close.

My teeth were still at his neck. I was still trying to tame the bloodlust that had awakened in my body which wasn't as easy as it sounded. Edward, however, did nothing to free himself from my attack. Instead he started to kiss my neck slowly while tremors still ran through both his and mine body with the silent remembrance of our brilliant episode.

"I love you," he whispered.

I closed my eyes at his words and commanded myself to lock the beast back in its cage. I swallowed a mouthful of venom back, forcing it down my throat. Bit by bit my self-control returned. Gradually, the hold I had on him relaxed. My nails no longer clawed the smooth skin of his shoulders, but my hands caressed the back of his neck and played with the short hairs there. And my feet no longer dug in the lower of his back. Instead they'd loosened around his hips and now rested lightly on his beautiful butt. My teeth were now replaced by my lips as I planted a loving kiss on the place I'd bit him.

Edward pulled away so he could look at me. Locking his burning eyes with mine, he brushed his fingers along my cheek. My dearly beloved crooked smile was evident on his face. In a loving gesture he brushed his nose sweetly against mine. It made my heart flutter as if I was a teenager all over again. A girl on the edge of discovering life that met love for the very first time.

"How was that?" Edward asked with a hoarse voice. His crooked smile had changed more into the form of a slight smirk.

"That was… That was… Wow.." I laughed at my struggle to find a description.

"I know," he purred as he pressed his lips against mine.

I moaned when he pulled away, causing him to laugh.

"You would think that after _that_ you would be at least a bit tired," he grinned.

"Well, I'm not," I whispered as I let my lips glide over his chin.

"A normal person would," he answered mockingly, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I never claimed to be normal."

"True." He let his nose skim against mine again while he slowly started to move his hips. Rocking sluggishly against me. A slow pace. More for the simple pleasure of being connected than for the actual pleasure of having sex.

Yet his slow pace was enough to make my eyes roll back.

"You know you like me being abnormal," I muttered as my hips started to mimic his pace in order to meet his slow thrusts.

"I like you being you," he stated simply. "You're perfect, love. And if that means you're a little bit out of the ordinary than I gladly take it. Besides, it's not like I'm the best example of what being normal includes," he chuckled as he kissed me once more.

When he pulled away I stopped him and tugged him back against my lips. What started of as a chaste kiss heated up in a matter of seconds. And before we realised it, we were going at it again.

Our bed was a mess of limbs and moans. Lips caressed skin. Skin brushed against sheets. Growls and whimpers became one. Growing louder and louder until the moment where they turned into screams of fierce ecstasy.

Panting and shaking we returned from our peak together. Again my teeth were at his neck and if I had to believe Edward this reflex would keep occurring for quite some time. He said it was only normal to feel the desire to draw blood whenever I climaxed. Yet that didn't mean I didn't feel guilty about biting him.

"Sorry for the biting," I said with a sheepish smile, sucking softly at the place I'd tried to sink my teeth in.

"God, don't apologise, Bella. It's completely normal. Vampire sex simply is different from the human one. We _bite._" He bit playful in my ear to illustrate his point, making me giggle.

"You don't," I argued. It was true. Edward had never bitten me during sex. However he told me it was the most normal thing in the world to do so.

"Yes and you have no idea how difficult that is," he murmured so quietly I almost missed it.

I frowned. "Why don't you bite me? I thought you enjoyed me nibbling you?" It didn't go unnoticed that he most often climaxed from the moment my teeth touched his skin.

"I do. I do immensely. But me biting you.." he paused and looked away for a second before he finished his sentence. "It is different."

"How so?"

"Bella, love," he pleaded. "I cannot bite you. It still feels too … real." He sighed. "Don't you remember our wedding night?" Even though his face was serious his features softened visibly when he spoke of that night.

I had forgotten many things. Many significant memories. But that one I would never forget. No matter how long I lived. No matter how everything around me changed or disappeared… That night was incised in my brain as the most beautiful night of both my human and my Vampire life.

"Of course I remember," I whispered.

"I was so afraid to hurt you. You can't imagine the fear that raged through my body when I realised that it was very much possible that you wouldn't make it through the night. You have no idea …" He fell silent and pressed his eyes closed for a moment, not able to continue. When he opened them again he avoided my eyes and directed his glance at the wall.

I gently caressed his face, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "It's okay," I whispered. "We're okay." I kissed his jaw and silently invited him to go on. He looked back at me and in his eyes I read all the fear and desperation he'd felt that night. Though, the most beautiful of our lives, it had been a tough loaded night. Especially for him. He smiled a little and brushed his lips against mine for a moment much too short.

"Bella, there is no way for me to ever express the panic that took control of me when I felt how all my restraint faded more and more on a disturbing rate. You… You'd awakened all these new feelings in me. Feelings I'd never felt before. Feelings I didn't know how to control. When I was with you that night… When I was _inside_ you… My instincts took over and even though I knew I had to stop, I could not. It just felt so amazing. So wonderful. So _right_. I knew it was meant to be. But at the same time the little part of me that hadn't completely lost track realised I would bite you. Everything I felt, both physically and mentally, was working up to that one point where I would explode. Where I would suffer a total loss of control. And in that moment I would certainly bite you." Edward stopped talking again. His voice slowly fading out. His eyes were locked with mine and it was as if I could see directly into his mind. As if I could see all the way into his soul. And I could feel what he had endured that night.

"Yet you didn't. Edward, you did not hurt me." I tried to comfort him.

He snorted, "Well, that's what you say." I knew he alluded to the bruises, but I didn't want to go that direction. I couldn't recall how the bruises had looked, but I knew that there had been many. But more importantly: I did not remember feeling pain and I was convinced that had there been any, I would.

"Anyway," he continued, "I have never been more happy with the invention of cushions than during our wedding night. If I hadn't been able to find something else to direct my attack to, who know what might have happened? Do you realise what went through me in that short moment when I knew I had to bite something while all my attention was devoted to you. To how your soft body felt against mine. How your heath felt on my cold skin. Your raging heartbeat the only sound in the room apart from our heavy panting. Add to that the way your blood already called to me and it's a miracle I had the strength to keep myself from sinking my teeth in your sweet, sweated flesh." Lightening the mood he scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of my neck. When my throat made an aroused sound, he laughed. And kissed his way back up to my mouth where he sucked on my lower lip before claiming my lips fully.

He smiled. "Can you see now why I'm not exactly compelled to the idea of snapping your neck during sex?"

"Hmmm…" I pressed my lips against his. "I understand what you mean. Yet I wouldn't mind if you did." The feeling of his teeth grasping my skin was extremely erotic. It made the flames inside my stomach rear up high.

His smile got bigger. He bent towards my ear and whispered seductively: "You would, wouldn't you?" He traced the outlines of my ear with the tip of his tongue, taking my earlobe in his mouth and suckling it. When I made a guttural sound of approval he released my earlobe and chased a path of open mouthed kisses down my throat. To the hollow of my throat and back up again. He made the circuit several times before he settled on the place directly above my artery where he lingered. Kissing, licking and softly sucking the spot. I eagerly adjusted my neck so to give him a better angle. He chuckled silently at my eagerness, but did not stop. Content purrs were rumbling in my chest as I was thoroughly enjoying his love making.

Suddenly - without warning - he replaced his lips with his teeth and bit me.

"Aah!" I screamed out in abrupt surprise. But what was even more unexpected was the reaction of my body. I started convulsing in his arms, shaking violently. I screamed out his name as I found my release. I hadn't expected to come what made my climax all the more intense.

Edward was kissing my collarbone as he smugly waited for me to return from my peak. When my breathing turned more or less back to normal I eyed him shocked. He looked back at me and smiled proudly. Pleased by the effect he had on me.

"If I'd known this was the effect my teeth had on you, I would have tried this sooner," he teased.

"If I'd known this was the effect your teeth had on me, I would have _forced_ you to do it sooner," I answered, still trying to catch my breath.

He sniggered. "Probably."

I rolled us over so I was now on top of him. "And Mr Cullen? What do you say? Want me to return the favour?" I asked as I wobbled my hips causing us both to moan given we were still connected very intimately.

"Like you need to ask."

I grinned and started to quicken my movements as I leant forward to kiss him. Edward placed his hands on both sides of my hips and locked me in place, obliging me to stay still. I frowned against his lips and tried to break his grip, tried to take him in deeper. Edward pressed his eyes shut and hissed at my attempts, arching his back. I traced a path of bites and kisses along his jaw to his ear and whispered: "I love you, Edward Cullen. My husband, my mate." His hands softened around my waist and his body relaxed as a slow purr made itself known in his chest.

"I love you too, my love," he whispered in return. "But, however I have to admit this feels godlike…" A loud moan travelled over his lips and echoed in our silent bedroom as I trusted my hips against his in one hard stroke. His eyes were burning in mine. I saw how passion and lust mingled to one and how the mixture threatened to take control of him. His eyes were a dark black. Like coal - burning in an ancient oven. He swallowed and tried to verbalise whatever it was that was on his mind. "Bella, no matter how much I l… like what you're doing …" Another thrust, causing another moan. "I w… wanted …" Again he lost the track of what he was saying. I licked his lips and glided my tongue in his mouth. Using some force he rolled us over again so I was on my back once more. After a couple of minutes of ravaging each others mouth he gently pulled away. "Now will you listen, please?" he asked as he brushed his lips against mine, a soft smile playing on his lips. "You're much too distracting for your own good," he murmured more to himself than to me, making me grin. "I wanted to suggest to take a break and go hunting first." My grin faded.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm happy right here."

"I know. I am too. But I don't want you to be in pain." He caressed my throat with his fingertips. "And if you want to keep going to school you'll have to hunt as often as you can in order to keep your lust for blood under control."

I knew he was right, of course. But I just couldn't find the will to leave this bed. To leave him. He must have read as much from the expression on my face for he comfortingly brushed his nose against mine, a soft smile playing on his lips. "We'll have more than enough time after the hunt for you to complete what you've started," he purred.

I laughed. "I know you don't want me to be in pain and all. But honestly, Edward, I'm not. There's no burn in my throat." I angled my neck so to give him better access. For where his fingers were before, now his lips trailed over my skin.

"At this moment there isn't. But there will be once we aren't as intimate as we are now… You don't feel the hurt nor do you feel the call for human blood because of the sex. You, your body, is too occupied feeling other things, too busy yearning to satisfy a different kind of lust, to realise its other needs. The pleasure overpowers everything else."

"Then lets just not stop…" I murmured as I scraped my nails over his back and wiggled my hips. He pressed his eyes close and let out a deep moan triggered by the sensations my little movement caused.

"Bella…"

"Shh…" I claimed his lips and tried to bring our bodies closer which was nearly impossible. Edward still tried to protest but couldn't ignore the obvious hunger his body had for me. Our kiss heated up. Lips and tongue moved in unison. Hands were everywhere. Caressing whichever part they could reach. His lower body had started thrusting in me again. My eyes rolled back and I knotted my hands in his hair, pulling harder and harder as my arousal grew. His beautiful chest rubbed against mine as he hit that delicious spot that made my toes curl with every thrust. If my heart had still been beating, it would have raced beyond what was human by now. Every inch of my being was on fire. Flames of lust and passion that had only been lapping at me a moment ago, now consumed me. In the heat of our erotic embrace I rolled us over. So I was on top of him once again. He gripped my waist tightly as I rode him. His eyes burning into mine as neither of us looked away, not willing to break this intimate contact.

And I knew it would take a long while before we'd be able to leave this bedroom. Edward could tell me all he wanted about what we _should _do. Yet he could not deny himself - or me for that matter - the pleasure we brought each other. He simply could not hide what he really wanted and yearned for.

I smiled at that and poured all of my own craving in my almost feral like movements as I brought us closer and closer to that one instant where perfection became an understatement and he and I were truly _one._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Yeah, I know it's been a long time, but I really did my best finishing this chapter. Just had a lot of work studying and all... Guess what -I PASSED xD  
Well, So I've seen Eclipse (2 times already x)) and I don't know what you guys think, but I loved it. I think it's the best one so far... It still comes nowhere near to equalizing the books, but still. I mean 'the proposal scene' -it was pretty damn perfect...**

_**I also have a little (yet important) announcement to make: I'm looking for someone to beta my stories. So if you think this story has some possibilities and you're willing to cooperate, then send me a pm or leave a comment**_

**Then as to this chapter: written EPOV and it's lemony and... lemony.  
I also wanted to warn you. I don't know if any of you are animal activists or something, but if you are I suggest you skip the part that's written in italics. It describes the hunt and it's quite crude. Just saying this to warn you. You should know that the first draft was a lot worse -I got a little carried away.**

**Oh, yeah; one more thing: I would like to know if you like the length of the longer chapters, because if it bothers you I'll just cut them in 2 and post them seperately in the future.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know your thoughts!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. Including Edward.**

* * *

****** Note: I now have a Twitter-account. I will use it to try to keep you guys updated with the developments of the chapters I'm working on.**

******twitter . com/#!/SleepingLullaby **

* * *

**EPOV**

Her hair was so soft. My hands couldn't understand the wonderful feeling of it. Amazed by the mere structure I let my fingers wander through it again and again. Meanwhile enjoying the sight of her dark brown locks of hair against the white pallor that was my fingers. Bella lay quietly on my chest. Her silent purrs of contentment the only sounds that interrupted the silence. I could just … - no, I _would_ just lay here forever with her if I didn't know she ought to hunt.

I pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head and gently ran my fingers along her cheek.

"It's time to get up, love," I whispered.

"No! Not yet, please," she grunted as she reorganised her posture so her chin rested on my chest and she was able to look in my eyes. "Please, Edward. We… I- I just…" She didn't finish her sentence, but just stared into my eyes. She didn't need to, for even without words or mind reading, I knew perfectly what she meant. It didn't often happen that we were alone like this. So now we were, the temptation to take full advantage of the moment was huge. Yet my desire to have Bella painless outweighed my own unsatisfying desire to stay in bed.

I was about to tell her no when she whispered: "Just two more minutes.". Her brown eyes pleaded in a way in which even her words couldn't manage to plead. I sighed, surrendering once again.

"Thank you," she said softly and she snuggled closer to me again after pressing her soft lips against my chest.

I returned to my former pastime and trailed my fingers through her hair again. I wondered how long it would take for the teachers to realise we were missing. Not long, I supposed. In a school as small as this one I figured even the littlest amount of people missing would be noticed immediately. I didn't care, though. Being here with Bella was all I wanted. And lets face it - the bedroom had a lot more possibilities to offer than a classroom or a school building for that matter. _Oh, all the wonderful things we could do…_

Bella's fingers were absently tracing the outlines of my muscles and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hand on my skin. It was as if her touch went right through my marble skin and into my bones. It felt terrifying and pleasant at the same time. Terrifying for it seemed genuinely impossible that such an insignificant gesture could cause this rant of emotions. Pleasant for it made me feel more alive. Made me feel _whole._

"What are you thinking?" I whispered, not daring to speak aloud because I didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence which surrounded us.

Bella snorted. "Thinking? Worrying might be a better way to put it…"

Ah, so she was thinking of Nessie. My eyes still closed, I pressed my lips repeatedly on her hair. "She'll be fine, love," I told her between kisses.

"Yeah, I know she will. But still… The more I think about it the more I regret allowing her to go. I should have listened to you. She's too young. She's still a child. You were right we shouldn't have let her go."

I chuckled, "What's this? Mrs Cullen admitting she's wrong and acknowledging I am right? There's a first!"

Bella chuckled as well at my words and kissed my thumb as it traced her lips. "If I got a dollar - no, a _dime_ for every time I was wrong and you right, I would be able to finance my own country by now. But that's beside the point. The point is that Renesmee shouldn't be alone in Forks with Jacob."

I didn't argue with her even though she was dead wrong. In fact she was more often right about things than I was. When making decisions I always made mistakes whereas she very rarely did.

"She's not alone," I whispered soothingly. "Charlie's there, remember?"

"Oh, well thanks. That's really a relief!" she answered - sarcasm thick in her voice. Nervously, she crumbled up right, looking down at me and crossing her arms over her naked chest. "Besides, shouldn't she have called by now? She promised to call when she arrived in Forks."

I followed her example and rearranged myself in a sitting position as well. Bella was really starting to panic. Worry for our daughter was taking over her system and threatening to break down her self-control; and even though I wanted to comfort her with everything I was, it took all I had not to be affected by the fact she was sitting completely naked in front of me.

"Bella, if they haven't called it means they've not arrived in Forks yet. I think we made it pretty clear they were to call form the moment they set foot in Charlie's house." I cupped her face with my hand. "So there's no reason for your worry." To be honest I didn't like the idea of Jacob and Nessie going on a road trip any more than she did. Nor did I have high hopes when it came down to Charlie's supervision. Yet, what Bella needed right now was to be soothed. So that's what I did.

When Jacob had told us he needed to return to Forks for a couple of weeks in order to meet with Sam's pack and because he knew his father longed to see him again, we didn't dare to imagine he would have the nerve to ask if Nessie was allowed to join him. Turned out he had. My immediate reaction was no in every possible way. But Bella'd had quite a different opinion. She thought it would be cruel to separate them. To keep Nessie here and force her to be away from Jacob as he went to Forks alone. She'd compared them to us. To the way we felt when we weren't close to each other. I'd argued that it wasn't the same. That they weren't us. That there was no way to compare his feelings for Nessie to mine for her. I didn't know all that much about imprinting. But from what I could tell -by reading Jacob's mind- it wasn't the same. I didn't know whether his love was stronger or weaker or if it was equal to mine, I just knew it was something entirely different. Bella's simple reply had been: "Yes, but they're in love."

After that I'd given them my permission, but not after having had a serious talk with the two of them.

"I hope your right," she sighed as she leant into my touch.

I pulled her into my arms and tucked her head under my chin. "You just said it yourself. I'm _always_ right." I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face.

Bella laughed and pushed me away. "Edward, I'm serious."

"So am I," I said as I caught her wrists and pulled her back against my chest - I didn't like the distance she put between us. Her face was only inches away from my mine. Her lips only fractions away from my lips. And suddenly the atmosphere changed. The teasing mood disappeared. Just like that. Making room for the beginning flames of the smouldering desire that was always present. I brushed my nose against hers as I entwined our fingers. I moved closer to her still and -gently- caressed her lips with mine. Letting them touch for nothing more but a second. Bella's eyes fluttered shut as I kissed her softly. Like a whisper. First her lower lip, then her upper; before claiming them fully. It was a sweet kiss. Not demanding, not desperate. Carefully -as if afraid to hurt one another- they moved against each other. Never accelerating, never slowing. A peaceful pace. Loving and caring. Bella moved to straddle my lap. Softly she loosened our connected fingers -pressing my palms against her breasts and using her owns to knot into my hair. From the moment she made me touch her I was lost. A violent shudder ran through my body at the feeling of her heavy breasts in my hands. A low growl rumbled through my chest at the sensation of her throbbing sex against mine and I was ready to take her again. I felt myself harden and saw how lust coloured my vision. I ran my tongue along her lower lip -begging for entrance which she all too gladly permitted. When our tongues met everything became more urgent. Bella deepened the kiss and one of her hands travelled down -her nails scraping over my chest- lower and lower until I felt her taking hold of me. I hissed something unintelligible when she sluggishly started stroking me at a disturbing pace. All the way up and all the way down. When she rubbed her thumb over the head I broke away from her mouth and growled loudly. Panting heavily I stared into her black eyes -filled with the same wild lust that raged through my body. Without granting, one of my hands moved down towards her abdomen. Only to stop when it reached her clit. As she stroked me, I pinched and caressed her clit. Bella let out one of her own growls and started to quicken her movements. Trying not to focus on what she was doing -which turned out to be impossible- I kept my fingers playing with that sensitive bunch of nerves. She shivered and pressed her face in the crook of my neck, moaning my name. Tenderly I petted her outer lips before inserting one digit into her tight entrance. My Bella responded to this by hissing and attacking my lips in a heated kiss. All the softness of before was gone and was now replaced by an insatiable hunger. She moved restlessly against me. Meeting the thrusts of my fingers with her own movements and still stroking my manhood, driving me closer and closer to release. When I inserted a second finger she suddenly let go of me. Throwing her head back and moaning a deep and guttural sound.

"Please, Ed-…Edward. I-... Inside me!"

She had only to say the words. I lifted her up and slammed her down on my shaft. Our screams of pleasure mingled as one and our eyes locked. For a short moment we did nothing but stare. Neither of us moved though lust pumped freely through our veins. We just looked into the other one's eyes. Bella placed her hand against my cheek.

"My Edward," she whispered.

"So beautiful…" I mumbled, taken aback by the pure beauty she radiated. Her black eyes were huge and framed by a long set of lashes. Her mouth was slightly opened in an extremely sexy way. Her skin had a mysterious glow as if a fire burnt directly under her flesh. Her dark brown hair fell loosely over her shoulders and was wary due to the activity we had going on. I trailed my fingers through her hair and caressed her face. "So breathtakingly beautiful…" I muttered again.

"I love you," she vowed.

"As I love you. More than anything." I placed my lips on hers and together we started moving again. Rocking back and forth, in and out. Her hips lurched against mine as mine lurched against hers. The room was filled with the sound of our flesh slapping against each other.

Her taunt nipples rubbed up against my chest, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. There was no distance between us. No severance. We were one.

Our movements started to get more primal as we got closer and closer to our climax. I assaulted her neck -biting and kissing my way from her ear to her shoulder. Bella dug her nails into my shoulders, seeking out support as she rode me into the oblivion. One of my hands buried itself deeply into her hair while the other grabbed her perfectly rounded butt -helping her move against me.

I was so close. I felt my body stiffen and relax as my orgasm raced towards me with an unstoppable velocity. Yet I did everything I could to postpone my release. I would never allow myself to come before her.

_So close…_ My entire frame was shuddering with the intensity of holding back. My hand fisted in her hair -pulling at its roots. My teeth scraped along her throat, making her groan in the most erotic way.

She was close_._ I could _feel_ it. Her walls fluttered around me and her breathing became more erratic. I let the hand that had been grasping her buttock slip between us to seek out her clit and twisted the little button between my fingers. The combination of all these different sensations sent her over the edge in nothing more than a couple of seconds.

"EDWARD!" she screamed as she exploded in my arms.

Quivering and convulsing she launched herself to my throat -her teeth trying to pierce the marble skin in order to take the blood her body demanded. If I'd been human she would have broken my neck. But I was not. So instead of feeling pain, I only felt the ecstasy which had caused her to lose control.

Even after she came she did not stop moving. Though her entire form was trembling with the fervour of her orgasm and even though it took all she had to keep herself up right -her hips kept thrusting against mine.

It didn't take long for me to be sent over the edge as well. A loud growl ran over my lips as my own orgasm hit me. The animal inside me snarled, scratching at my insides, begging to be released and suddenly an urge stronger than myself crushed into me. An urge, a call. Something that demanded that I laid claim on my prey. That I marked the body in my arms as mine. My teeth glistened in the shallow light of the moon that enlightened the room. There was no burn in my throat. Yet everything inside me yearned to taste blood. All I had to do was perforate the skin of the object of my intentions and the thick, warm liquid would flow through my mouth. Somehow I just knew this was what I had to do. It was so easy - and at the same time it was not. For the beautiful creature that was holding onto me for dear life was not my prey, nor was she an object. It was my Bella. My love. The idea of biting her -of trying to end her life- was revolting. So I clamped my teeth together and buried my face in her neck -breathing in her floral scent.

Together we panted as we returned from our peak. Bella relaxed against me and kissed the spot where she had bitten me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close as I possibly could. I lowered myself on the mattress, pulling her down with me and gently stroked the hair out of her face.

Slowly our breathing went back to normal as we returned to reality. "Well, that was quite the orgasm we had there."

Bella laughed "Yeah, indeed it was," As she spoke she traced the outlines of my nipple with her finger.

I took her hand in mine, squeezing her fingers. "And now…" I whispered as I kissed each one of her digits. "We're going to hunt." In a move so fast she had no hopes of stopping me or even seeing it coming, I flipped her over, pulled out of her tight passage and went to stand at the end of the bed. The expression on her face was priceless. I smirked as I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry, love. I just figured that as long as we both were lying in that bed we'd never be able to leave the room."

Something flashed through her eyes, but it was too quickly gone for me to see what it was. Elegantly Bella glided out of the bed as well and slowly, very slowly, -as if to torture me, as if to make me regret my decision- she stepped towards me. She moved her body so I was able to see every delicious inch of her. She did not stop walking until she stood right in front of me. Until she could move no closer -her hips at my hips, her breasts pushed up against my chest. I felt as if my knees would give in. My mind clouded in frenzy. I couldn't think clearly with her this close to me. With her this close to me _naked_.

"I don't think the bed is the problem," she whispered seductively. The corners of her mouth twitched up with the hint of a smile as she could easily see the effect she had on me.

I had to swallow a mouth full of venom back before I was able to answer. "The bed has never been the problem. But it definitely doesn't make things easier."

"True," she smiled. "Because lets face it…" and she let her glance wander through the room, "we could have sex _everywhere._"

My eyes widened. Everything she said, I could see it all play out in my head. On the flour, against the wall, on the desk… So much possibilities….

I fisted my hands in her hair and pulled her head back. My lips were almost on hers -brushing against each other with every breath. I loosened one hand to trail my fingers over her cheek. "You're driving me insane…" I all but hissed. Every word caressed her lips and she closed her eyes expectantly. I studied her face. Her high cheekbones, her plump lips, her soft skin. Everything about her was perfect. Everything desirable. She was all I'd ever want and more than I could ever have dreamt of. I looked around the room and remembered what she'd said earlier. _Everywhere. _I could feel my body react again at the mere idea.

_Keep focus, Edward! - _a very small part of my brain yelled, the sole part that hadn't completely lost track yet. I shook my head in attempt to clear it. When had she become this good of a seductress? I took a couple of breaths and unlocked my hand out of her hair, taking a step back. A step away from her to put more distance between us and grabbed her shoulders when she tried to mimic my move.

"Stop it, Bella," I growled in honest frustration. "You _need_ to hunt. If you want to go to school you'll have to accept the consequences of that choice as well. And the consequences are that you'll have to hunt as much as possible." I couldn't believe that I was saying this. _What are you doing? -_ I wanted to scream at myself. Since when -in the name of God- was I saying no to sex? My body craved for her touch. The need to be with her was overwhelming. Yet I knew how important it was for her to go back to that damn school and I knew that since she wasn't able to pull her mind out of the gutter herself I had to do it for her. Being still a newborn Bella couldn't control her emotions very well. So it was nearly impossible for her to snap out of her lust filled mood without a little help. Still, it hurt to say no to all the different suggestions I could read in her eyes.

I was aware that one of the reasons Carlisle had approved of her choice -perhaps the only reason-, was that he knew I would make sure she had enough blood in her system before I allowed her to leave the house. He knew I wouldn't want her to feel any burn -even tough there would always be a slight sting- and that I'd do anything to keep her from attacking anyone since she was terrified to do so and because of that he was sure I'd make her hunt as often as possible. He was right of course. The only thing that could stop me from taking her right here and right now. The only thing that could prevent me from claiming her in the most primal way in every corner of our bedroom and of our house, was the fact that there was something she needed more. And what she needed was to hunt.

"Or do you just want to stop attending school all together? That's fine by me. Really, Bella. I wouldn't mind…" I said, flashing my crooked smile.

Bella's aroused mind was slowly coming back to reality as the meaning of my words slinked into her overheated thoughts. A frown appeared on her face and she pressed her eyes closed, trying to concentrate. While she tried to find herself again I watched the moonlight play in her hair and secretly hoped she would just say screw school so I could make her scream my name again. Over and over. But of course she would not. I knew her well enough to realise that such a thing would not happen.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes again. They were still black and I could see her struggling to get her deep yearning back under control. But already she was getting hold of herself. She laid her hands on my arms and let them glide down to where mine were placed on her shoulders. Gently she took them in hers.

"No, I still want to go to school. Sorry," she said giving me a smile of her own as the black in her eyes made room for gold.

"Well then… Lets look at it this way: the sooner we drain a herd of deer and get some blood in that gorgeous body of yours, the sooner we'll be able to pick up where we left off," I told her winking, making her giggle.

"That sounds alright to me," she replied laughing.

"Alright then… We have an agreement." I let go of her hands and flitted towards the closet. I heard Bella sigh in disappointment as I pulled on some pants. My smile widened and I quickly snatched something blue out of one of the drawers which I recognized to be a shirt. I walked back to the bed where Bella still stood -completely naked- while I buttoned-up my shirt. She was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly she was fighting a smile. "Uhm… Shouldn't we … like… take a shower or something?"

I grinned and shook my head. "No we should not. That's a bad idea. For two reasons actually."

Bella gazed at me -a question clear in her eyes.

"Well. One, we shouldn't take a shower because it would just be a waste of water. I don't want to burst your bubble, love, but you make quite the mess when you eat."

Suddenly the room was filled with the sweet sound of Bella's laughter and I could feel the corners of my mouth being pulled up in response.

"I don't mind taking two showers," she said as little lights danced in her eyes.

"And that right there is the second reason why we shouldn't shower. If we step into that little cabin there is no way we'll step out of it again before we run out of water. You're simply too enticing, my Bella."

I didn't say it aloud, but those weren't the only reasons why I was set against taking a shower. I liked it that she smelled of me. My scent laid thickly on her skin, mingled with her own. It was the scent of _us, _of our joining. In a very primitive way, it made me proud. Proud that I had marked the female of my choice with my semen. All other males would know she belonged to me and only me. They would know she'd been claimed by me and they would realise she was out of their league as only I was allowed in her bed to mate with her. It made me covetous.

It was stupid, really. Childish even. And so far from reality. As it was _she_ who had chosen _me_ and I who belonged to her. Yet I could not deny that I felt exuberant as I took in the fragrance that came off of both her flesh and mine. Because just as my scent remained on her body, her flowery perfume lingered on mine.

Bella was still looking at me, accusation in her eyes, but a soft smile on her lips. "There's more, isn't there?"

I just smiled and put on a straight face. It was disturbing how good she'd become in reading me.

"One day I'll tell you," I promised and kissed her forehead, breathing in our scent.

"I'll remember you to keep that promise," she answered as she darted to the other side of the room to grab whichever garment was closest to her and put it on. It turned out to be a strapless, white dress which suited her perfectly and complemented the shape of her body. The bustier hugged her breasts tightly, pushing them up, and fell loosely over her hips to her knees. I groaned in appreciation, wanting to touch her but knowing that wouldn't be a good idea.

Bella raised an eyebrow at my tortured expression.

"Lets just hunt, already," I muttered, grabbing her hand and towing her next to me out of the house at Vampire speed.

A large grin appeared on her face as she comprehended it was the effect the dress was having on me.

"Remind me to thank Alice," she laughed.

_Better ask Alice to order a new one _- I thought to myself. For there was no way I'd be able to keep myself from ripping it off her body.

"I will," I answered.

We were running over an open field. Our destination was a forest a couple miles from here. The white snow below our feet did not crack as we were running so fast our feet did not have the time to leave a trail. The white dress Bella had put on shone mysteriously in the moonlight as did her skin. I couldn't seem to stop looking at her. Every time my glance was pulled to her and my eyes would trail over her face and down over her dress. And every time they would linger on her breasts and I'd start thinking about what was hidden beneath that thin layer of fabric. Bella smiled bashfully and I knew that if she'd still been able to she would have blushed. She acted if she didn't see my stares, but the shy look in her eyes gave away the truth.

I didn't notice I kept running faster and faster -pushing my velocity to its limits- until Bella stumbled.

Surprised and caught with the feeling of an odd déjà-vu, I wrapped my arms around her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" my voice was a little unstable for I was slightly panicking -not knowing what had just happened.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bella chuckled. "God, I think I haven't done that in five years."

"Can't say I've missed it," I snorted still a little wary. "You sure are the first Vampire in history to trip. May I ask what caused it? Not that I mind enclosing you in my arms."

"Not that I mind you holding me, but you were running much too fast. I couldn't keep up. You were like flying over the fields and just kept gaining speed. I guess I just fell over my own feet attempting to reach the same pace."

Guilt washed over me as it hit me she'd fallen because of me. "I'm so sorry, love. I had no idea… I didn't realise I was going that fast. Why didn't you tell?"

"I thought you'd slow down… Guess I was wrong about that."

"You should have said something. I'm sorry," I brushed my lips against hers in apology.

"It's nothing, Edward. It's not like I could get hurt…" she grinned. "But I do wonder… What is so important that it has you running on full speed? Those animals aren't going anywhere."

I chuckled in spite of myself and touched my forehead with hers. "My mind was … elsewhere." 'Totally crumbled into nothingness' was more like it, but I thought that might be a little overdramatic -'elsewhere' would suffice. "I'm just a bit in a hurry to get back," I told her, looking at her meaningfully. She beamed at my words, clearly enjoying the fact I wasn't able to resist her.

"This might surprise you, but I am too."

"Really?" I asked with false curiosity.

She nodded, brushing her nose against mine.

"Well in that case…" I mumbled and scooped her up in my arms.

Bella's eyes widened in astonishment. "What are you doing?" she asked as I started running again.

I smiled down on her as I reached my top speed in just a couple of seconds. "Simple… We're both in a hurry and I'm the fastest out of the two of us. And since you cannot keep up with me, I thought I should just carry you. Because if I carry you you're as fast as me and there's no possibility that you'll fall down…"

Bella threw her head back with laughter and kissed my cheek. "That's some clever thinking, Mr Cullen."

I chuckled and memorised the feeling of her lips on my cheek.

Bella closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair and sweeping over her face. I felt warmth spread through my body and in my heart as love for the woman I was holding filled me. I looked up at the sky and -though, nothing compared to the exquisiteness of my Bella- admired the loveliness of the stars. Ever since I was human I'd relished their beauty, thinking of them as the most breathtaking creation of nature. The sky was more open here than in Naknek, which meant we were pretty far north and we would arrive at the woods any minute. And indeed, when I looked in front of me I could already see the line where the field ended and the tense vegetation begun. I wanted to tell Bella that we were almost there, but when I looked at her her brows were furrowed and she seemed to be thinking really hard.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She opened her eyes, but didn't relax her face. "Nothing. I'm just trying to remember something. A memory…"

By the way she said 'memory' I knew she meant a memory of her human life. Bella'd forgotten many things and I knew she felt guilty about that, even though I didn't understand why. It was only normal to forget what you'd experienced as a human. I myself only had a couple of memories left. Bella, however, had been clinging onto every little reminiscence, every little detail, so she'd still been able to keep a lot of them.

"Which one?" I asked as I slowed down and put her back on her feet given we'd reached the forest. I didn't let go of her, though. I took her hand in mine and entwined our fingers as I waited for an answer.

"The one of the night you asked me to marry you."

I felt my features soften and my dead heart felt like it would start beating again. _My favourite night -_next to our wedding night that was.

"What about it?" I asked with a soft voice as I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"We made a compromise." _One of many _- I thought, but didn't interrupt. "I would marry you if you had sex with me before I was turned. As that was the sole human experience I didn't want to give up. I don't know if I recall it correctly, but I believe my argument had been that after I'd been changed I wouldn't want you the same way as I did back then. That there would always be something that I wanted more... That being blood."

I nodded and smiled a little sadly. "Yes, that indeed was your argument. I'd told you that as a Vampire -and certainly as a newborn- the one thing you'll always want most is blood. It's in your nature. Humans are irrational, they don't really care as much for surviving as Vampires tend to do. That's why the will to feed is always present and why the burn never fades. _Physically,_ there will never be something you crave more. Mentally your desires will probably be arranged in a slightly different order." After I'd said this I pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Why are you thinking about that?"

"Well, it just crossed my mind as I was thinking of something else."

"And that would be …"

"You," she stated simply. "The way I feel about you."

I frowned, not understanding what she wanted me to see. "Edward, you just said it yourself. Physically there's nothing a Vampire longs for more than blood."

I nodded, inviting her to go on. "Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel that way."

"What do you mean?"

"You are what I yearn for. Both mentally and physically. When I'm with you there is no burn and my thirst is the last thing on my mind. I would starve just to stay in bed with you. In fact I would go back now or jump you right here if you'd let me. My body doesn't want nutrition. It wants _you_. It always wants you. _I _always want you. You saw it back home how hard it was for me to leave. Even though you used all the words that should allure me. Like hunting, thirst, blood… Edward, I don't care I should hunt or drink or whatever. I just want to be with you in every way possible."

I did nothing but stare at her, letting her words sink in. I tried to remember when I'd last felt the call for blood when I was with her. Surely, it could not have been that long ago. I couldn't recall anything recently, though. There had to have been an occasion where the burn became so much that all I could think of was hunting. Yet I could not remember such an incident. I thought of all the times we'd had sex, of all the times we'd been _about to_ have sex, but I did not come up with a single time where I hadn't been in the mood. Not one time had she or I refused to make love to one another. Not once. Suddenly I realised how strange certain things had been. Like when I hadn't hunted for days and the burn in my throat was killing me and then I would see Bella. Renesmee would be out of the house, hunting with Jacob or with our family and we would have the house entirely to ourselves. Suddenly a different kind of lust would fill me, taking control of everything I was. This new craving would overshadow the other one, the thirsty one, and without me realising it the burn would disappear completely. Only to crush into me again when we were separated. This wasn't normal. My decades of experience with Rosalie and Emmett allowed me to know that much. When they were going at it there was nothing that could make them stop. The earth could explode for all you want. The universe could stop existing and they would still continue -loudly. There was only one thing that could stop them, only one thing that was strong enough to keep them away from each other and that was their thirst.

I wondered what this meant… One thing was for sure, I finally understood all Carlisle's silent musings about Bella and me which ended as soon as he remembered that I could hear him.

I wasn't aware that I'd been silent for a couple of minutes. But suddenly Bella looked at the ground, seemingly embarrassed. "Edward… It's okay if you… don't… feel the same way."

I frowned and put my hand under her chin, making her meet my glance. "Bella, love, I do feel the same way. I've just never put much thought to it. But you're right. I already knew there's nothing more important, nothing that I want more mentally. But it seems now that there is also nothing that could tempt me more physically than you. It's just… I don't think this is normal. I've never heard of such a thing before in my hundred years."

Bella's eyes broadened a bit. "What does this mean?" she asked.

"Frankly, I don't know. But I can ask Carlisle when we're home, if you want?"

She thought about it and the corner of her mouth twitched up slightly. "No."

"No? Why not?" I asked astonished.

"Because, Edward. Because I already know why we are like this. It's because we love each other. If I have to choose between a scientific explanation and a romantic one -I know which one to pick. Besides when have things ever been normal with us?"

I chuckled. "True."

"I'm happy that it's like this. I wouldn't want it the other way."

I smiled at her softly. "Neither would I. But enough epiphanies now. Lets hunt." We'd gone deeper into the forest than we'd planned to. But that wasn't a problem as we would find more wildlife here.

"Still impatient to go back, are we?" Bella teased.

I gave her a look-over and reminded myself why I liked that dress so much. Swallowing back the venom that filled mouth, I gave her a hungry look. "Yes, I am."

Shuddering at the way I was staring at her, she gazed at me expectantly.

"Ladies first," I said as I bowed deeply and gestured with my hand that she should take the lead.

She took a step or two and then stopped, closing her eyes and taking in all the different sensations. The sound of the wind in the trees, the smell of wood, insects flying around us or creeping under the snow, an owl searching for its own prey, all the different scents of life. She opened one eye and looked at me. "Mountain lion?"

"As if you have to ask," I answered with a soft laughter.

"One mountain lion for Mr Cullen coming up."

"I wouldn't mind if it was more than one," I teased, kissing the top of her head after which I moved away, giving her the necessary space to focus.

"Alright then… A pack of mountain lions for Mr Cullen coming up."

"That's the spirit."

Chuckling, she closed her eye again and concentrated once more. Bella had a very good sense of smell. Probably the best in our family. She was able to distinguish an enormous amount of aromas from over a respectable hundred miles. Not long after that she opened her eyes -her body tensing- and I knew she'd caught something. She did not look at me and I knew she was hunting now. She'd become a predator and somewhere out in the woods was her unfortunate prey, oblivious to its fate.

She crouched and launched herself like a bullet to the west. I followed her from a distance, letting her guide the way. A couple of miles further west, the wind changed and I was bombarded with the mouth-watering fragrance of mountain lion. I felt the burn in my throat intensify and the frenzy began.

_I was hunting. I mended my pace until I was right behind her. Their scent became heavier as we got closer and closer to them. I could hear their footsteps on the ground. Their breathing. There were at least four of them. Five. Yes, five. I could feel their heartbeat on my tongue. I could already taste their pulse. I already felt the warmth of their blood in my mouth. And then, all of a sudden, Bella slowed. _

_I wanted to scream at her. She should keep running. We were so close now. She could not stop. We could not stop. So close, so close. The burn had never been hotter before. So close… I reached out for her, but that was when I saw what she was seeing. There, under a giant conifer, a grizzly was scraping its claws against the bole. Very slowly Bella approached the animal. Crouching, awaiting the right moment to attack. A part of me wanted to stay and watch, but the burn was becoming unbearable and the scent of the lions was pulling me in. So I left her behind to finish her meal and set off to seek out my own. I could hear their growling. The footsteps were getting louder. I was almost there. Almost… There were footprints on the ground, pressed deeply into the snow, but I paid them no attention. The air was warmer here. Heated by their body temperature. My mouth watered as I listened to the sound of their heartbeats. Strong and healthy. I jumped over a fallen tree and pushed aside the branches of another. I could see them now. There were five of them, just like I'd heard. Three on the ground and two more in a tree. I crept closer to them in pure silence, making sure I did not crack a bough or something else that would give away my presence. They had no hope of surviving… I would end them all. Their blood was _mine_. It called out to me and I could do nothing else but give in. There was a big one lying on the ground. I could see him thinking of himself as a king. The head of the group. He would be first to go. His strength would disintegrate when compared to mine. He would fight, yes. But not win. No, for I already was the winner before the fight had even begun. He would lose and his blood and life strength would soothe the flames in my throat. As a victory. I saw his artery throbbing. Thick with blood. The bitter taste of my venom filled my mouth. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed it… I crouched deeply, preparing to leap, and launched myself to the lion's throat. He did not see me coming and I caught him off guard. Growling, the animal tried to shake me off. But I had a firm grip on him and did not let go. My arms were wound around his torso. My only thoughts directed at the pulsing vein that ran through his neck. Thud-Thud-Thud… Its heartbeat. I bared my teeth and feral growls ripped out of my chest as I stuck them deeply into its hot, vivid flesh. Sinking them deeply until I could feel blood gushing into my mouth -tasting it on my tongue and feeling it floating down my throat. It eased the burn, yet it did not extinguish the flames. The mountain lion feverishly tried to escape, but the more he moved the more I squeezed. After a while the spirit to brawl faded. Its heartbeat slowed until it was there no more. Having emptied the animal completely, I let the carcass fall on the ground. I was far from done, though. Turning around, I followed the sound of the residual heartbeats. While I'd been slaking my thirst, Bella had joined the scene. She was stalking one of the females, driving it in a corner so it had nowhere to go. I looked at her in awe. Her white dress was partly destroyed. Bear claws had tried to injure her, but had ended up doing nothing more than ripping the fabric. Now it was split from her waist down. The whiteness of the dress was smeared by red stains. _Blood…_ Being solely focused on the lion's blood she did not hear another one coming up behind her. Suddenly irrational protectiveness rushed into me in crashing waves, making me bound and knocking down the one that had wanted to assault her from behind. I hit him fully in the side, shattering a couple of his ribs. Furious at the creature that had wanted to hurt my mate, I snarled and sank my teeth deeply into its fur. Searching for a vein and finding what I was looking for, I drained him entirely. When I was done I kicked the remains aside and straightened. The burn in my throat had ebbed, leaving behind only a minor sting. _I was full.

I looked around searching for Bella and located her a mile or two away from me. She was rolling over the ground -a large mountain lion lying on top of her. Her teeth were buried deeply into its flesh, sucking franticly in attempt to quench the never ending thirst.

I was strangely ill at ease. The sight of my little Bella wrestling with a lion was something that would take a long while to get used to. Seeing how the enormous animal tried to snap her neck with its fangs and tried to scratch open her soft, ivory skin with its claws, made me want to run and aid her. Even though she didn't need any help. Yet my body had an whole other reaction to this as well. As I witnessed this battle and saw how Bella was frenzied with bloodlust, I felt a certain part of my body grow hard. The way she sucked the life essence out of her prey was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen and it made me want to run towards her for an entirely other reason. She'd never been more beautiful than she was now. Completely out of control. Completely surrendered to her blood thirst. My rod strained in my pants to the point of pain. Begging for freedom

When she was done she rolled the cadaver off of her and jumped to her feet. Turning around as she felt my stare, she looked me straight in the eyes. They were gold, but quickly changed into the very familiar black once she noticed the lust in mine. Her face was stained with blood and dirt. Her once white dress was ruined. Shredded on several places. So it showed of her long legs. The skin of her smooth belly… The black panties she'd put on… I couldn't hold it any longer. In less than a hundredth of a second I was in front of her, attacking her lips and letting my hands roam over her marvellous body -appreciating every curve. She eagerly kissed me back and wound her legs around my hips -pressing her sex against my obvious erection. I tightly grabbed her butt -supporting her weight. Bella's hands grasped my hair and she pulled my lower lip between her teeth. I moaned loudly and loped forward -smashing her back against a tree. I was still too far gone to be gentle with her and right now neither of us cared for sweet words and loving caresses. We just needed release. Bella growled as her back hit the rough stem of the tree, but continued to assault my mouth -gliding her tongue in between my lips, fighting for dominance. She used her lower body to rock against my restless rod, making me growl and break away from the kiss. Her hands had let go of my hair and travelled down to the collar of my shirt. When she reached the first button, she ran out of patience and tore it open, ripping off the buttons in the process, and scratched her nails down my chest. I grasped her chin forcefully in my hand, angling her face up and darted my tongue out. Savagely, I licked away the blood that had spilled from her mouth. She'd made quite a mess. Blood had dripped from her mouth all the way down her throat and I used my tongue to clean those trails thoroughly -not missing one spot. As I licked my way up her throat, I could feel the tremble of a guttural whimper building.

Groaning and rocking against me, Bella made her way to my jeans -unbuckling my belt and pushing down my pants and boxers- she set my enormous erection free. She took it in her hand and started stroking. Hissing at the sensation, I bit her neck. I bit it her over and over again. Suckling her flesh. Tasting the fragrance that was Bella. My hands cupped her breasts, but were limited by the thin layer of textile. _Too much clothes_… In one swift movement I shredded what was left of the dress and immediately enclosed her nipple with my lips while my hand worked on the other one. I heard Bella scream out in lust and pleasure and she started to fasten her strokes. In response to her actions I nibbled her peak; tugging it with my teeth, and the hand that wasn't massaging her breast, ripped of her panties. Bella let go of my rod then and put her hands on my shoulders, lifting herself up and inclining her hips to make it easier for me to enter. I took hold of my erection and, without slowing, slammed into her. The silent woods were filled with our cries. I roared at the feeling of her tight walls that stretched wide as I moved inside her. _She was so tight._

I was gone. Every rational thought that hadn't already disappeared, left me. The only thing I was still aware of was Bella. She was _everywhere_. On me. Under me. Next to me. Around me. Inside me.

It was overwhelming. Without holding back I banged into her -_fucking her senseless._ Her back smacked against the tree with every thrust. Wood kindlings were flying around us as I kept thumbing deeper and harder. In the distance, my mind registered a disturbing cracking. But it was not imminent, so I let it go. Bella tilted her head back, panting heavily, and unconsciously bared her neck. The marble skin of her throat shone in the night. The moon lightened the flesh making it look almost translucent. It was as if it wanted me to bite. As if it invited my teeth to crash down upon it. My chest rumbled with primal growls and I attacked -my teeth grazing and clasping whichever part available. My hands found her breasts and fondled them -twisting her nipples between my fingers. A garbled noise ran over her lips, as she lost control and sank her own teeth into the exposed skin of my neck.

It was like this that I rode us both into the oblivion. I hit her pelvis with every lurch of my hips, causing Bella to shriek out in ecstasy. We were almost there now. Our release within reach.

Our movements were a blur, moving at inhuman speed. Always faster. Always harder. I needed her. She needed me. There was no world. There was only us. _Almost there…_ I could already taste the sweet flavour of my orgasm. _So close…_ I pressed my eyes closed as a warm convulsing started in my stomach. Bella's walls started to flutter around me, indicating the proximity of her own shattering orgasm.

Whimpering my name over and over again against my skin, her entire frame began to shake. Unabatedly, I kept pounding. Until one of my thrusts became too much. Until I banged that sensitive spot deep inside her entrance one too many times and sent her over the edge.

"EDWARD!" She screamed my name in a strangled voice as she came, shouting it as an designation for the pleasure that washed over her in unfading waves. _MINE!_ The monster inside me yelled in response as it was _my _name that rolled over her lips. It was _I _who'd brought her release. _Mine, all mine! _

The contractions of her inner walls made me come right after her. I growled and shouted her name at the top of my lungs as my semen spilled inside her. The sleeping forest awoke by our loud exclamations as the place we stood trembled with _life._

I fell down upon her, unable to support my own weight as my arms were shaking with the force of my orgasm. I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I tried to catch my breath. Bella's chest was erratically moving up and down with her heavy panting. Her hands slowly started stroking through my hair, making me purr in contentment. This definitely was one of the best orgasms I'd had so far and I'd already had some pretty damn good.

I closed my eyes and completely relaxed in her arms. My nose softly brushed against her skin and my lips gently trailed along her collarbones as silent purrs still rumbled through my chest. It was as if my movements somehow wanted to make up for my crude behaviour during our lovemaking. Yet I couldn't find it in me -no matter how deeply I looked- to be sorry for it and I knew Bella wasn't either. When my breathing returned to normal, I sighed in utter satisfaction.

Suddenly Bella started giggling. Amused by the sound of her happiness I felt a grin embrace my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked

She didn't answer immediately, but just kept laughing. I didn't push, not wanting to interrupt her sweet laughter, and just waited until she was ready to tell me.

"Ed-Edward…" she sniggered. "Haven't you n-noticed yet, we're lying on the ground?" she started laughing all over again.

"What?" I looked around and found that indeed we were lying on the ground. Next to us lay a giant uprooted tree. The trunk had been stripped of its bark on several places. The stem had cracked. Probably at the same height where our hips had been.

Then I looked at us. We were lying in the snow. Bella's hair was full of leaves and little twigs and lay spread underneath her head. My hands had dug themselves deeply into the ground. I let my glance glide lower, to where our bodies were still connected -shuddering in delight at the sight of it- and noticed that our hips were buried several inches into the thick pack of snow. The force with which we'd appeased our hunger for each other's body had caused us to sink into soil. I'd literally pumped her into the ground. Suddenly I had to laugh too.

"Well, that's a first," I told her chuckling. Bella beamed at me -her face gleaming with cheerfulness. I looked at the sky for a second and saw that it was getting lighter. When I looked back at Bella I saw her doing the same thing. Incapable and not wanting to stop my self, I lovingly brushed my lips against hers.

"The sun's coming up," I whispered in her mouth.

"I know," she muttered and after another long moment she pulled back. "Lets go home."

I nodded, but at the same time I was a little surprised at her willingness to leave. Though, it was ridiculous, it stung a little bit, making me think that perhaps she hadn't enjoyed it as much as I had. Bella read as much from the expression on my face and pressed an open mouthed kiss against my chin. "I think you still owe me a shower," she whispered seductively, reminding me of our former conversation. I flashed her my crooked smile and gawked at her in pure arousal.

Unable to suppress the hoarse moan that escaped me, I pulled out of her, immediately feeling lonely. I sprang to my feet and went looking for my clothes. My pants had gone off at some point and were dumped a little further. My shirt, however, found itself on a quite more creative place. From under the trunk of the tree I saw a little piece of blue fabric sticking out. Giving the tree a gentle push, I rolled it off of what used to be my shirt. It was smeared in dirt and buttonless, but beside that it was still kind of in one piece. I started putting my boxers back on when I saw Bella staring at the shredded white fabric she held in her hands and the other pieces that were still on the ground. I darted over to her and sneaked my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, love," I said as I kissed her cheek. "I couldn't control myself."

"Uhu, I've heard that before," she teased as she threw the bits on the ground. She turned in my arms and laid her head on my chest. "Guess, I'll just have to run the woods naked."

I swallowed loudly and I could feel her smile against my still bare chest. The idea of Bella running naked next to me, through the deserted woods… I shifted uneasily trying not to get too aroused so that my lower body would not react. It was hard, though, as I could see her in my mind and felt her breasts pressed up against me. I pressed my eyes closed and ordered myself to calm.

"Edward?" Bella asked as I remained silent and unmoving.

"Bella, stop doing this to me… You're driving me insane…" It wasn't that she was being seductive on purpose, that was just the effect she had on me. "However, the idea of you running naked in the woods." -God I could already imagine the way her breasts would bounce up and down. _Stop thinking about it._ I swallowed again. "However that idea is extremely appealing. I'll have to pass. Because if you do, there's no way we'll ever return home. I would just take you here over and over again." I could feel her shuddering at my words as a violent tremble ran through her body.

"So, if you don't want me all naked -"

"Oh, believe me… All I want is you naked…"

Bella giggled, pushing me away laughing. "Let me finish! If you don't want me running naked, then which clothes would you want me to wear? Because unless you have some secret closet hidden out here, there doesn't seem to be left enough of the dress to suffice."

I thought about that and then turned around, going back to where I'd dropped my clothes. I took the boxers and the shirt -or what was left of it- and handed it to her.

She smiled at me and then swiftly slipped the boxers on and put on the shirt. I looked her over and really liked what I saw. She looked… _cute. _

"What?" she asked as she caught me staring.

"You look cute," I said as I pushed her hair out of her face, letting my fingers linger on her cheekbones.

She rolled her eyes. "And you still look really naked…"

I chuckled, "I'm serious." But I took my jeans and slipped them on.

"So was I."

"Were you now?" I muttered as I scooped her up in my arms again and set off running. I started running with a comfortable velocity. But when I felt the sun coming up I accelerated my pace -pushing it to its maximum.

"In a hurry, Mr Cullen?" My Bella asked.

"Yes, for a matter of fact I am."

"Good. I am too," Bella said as she looked at me with pitch black eyes. Showing all the lust she'd razing through that gorgeous body of hers.

The rest of the road we remained silent. Simply enjoying the other one's closeness. Reliving the night and at the same time imagining about what still had to come. For no matter how silent we were now, once we were home everyone would be able to hear our cries of pleasure; as we would make each other scream the other one's name in nothing more than pure and raw ecstasy.


End file.
